


Lugh's Hounds

by JustAnotherPagan25



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, Drug Use, Family Drama, Fuck Or Die, Kidnapping, Love Bites, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Murder Family, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherPagan25/pseuds/JustAnotherPagan25
Summary: Cú Chulainn junto a su "madre" y sus tres hermanos tratarán de llevar una vida relativamente normal fuera de su tierra natal, buscando alejarse en la medida de lo posible de su estrecha relación con la mafia Irlandesa tras varias tragedias, ayudados por algunos parientes para camuflarse.Pese a su nulo éxito en la idea de integrarse en los 5 años que llevan en el país, debido principalmente a su constante necesidad de esconderse y varios incidentes, estos se mantienen firmes en su iniciativa.Eso hasta que la reaparición de viejos rencores, la curiosidad de un inocente galés y los intentos de Gilgamesh por averiguar la verdad de la familia los orillen a volver a sus viejas prácticas. Todo aquello gatillado por un reencuentro casual, en el cual una misteriosa figura cautivó el corazón de tan arrogante Alfa.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Revivir

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, los Tags asustan, pero no me iré directamente a lo fuerte, calma.
> 
> Se avisa desde ya la presencia de dos crackships no especificadas en los tags dentro de las parejas principales, esto debido a la ausencia de uno.
> 
> Sin más, les dejo proceder a una de las más extrañas ideas que se ha pasado por mi cabeza.

Cada vez que miraba las viejas fotografías, no podía evitar sentir pesar por su madre.

Luminoso su rostro, belleza y juventud revestidas de infinitos talentos, imagen del mismo sol. El maestro de todas las artes, campeón entre su gente, el más piadoso de entre los dioses clamaban los viejos poemas y leyendas, creando la inalcanzable imagen de perfección en torno a su figura. Aquellas eran las cualidades vinculadas a ese glorioso nombre, el cual portaba con orgullo pese a su condición. 

En su tierra natal, varias veces fue mirado con cierto desagrado por llevar tales expectativas sobre él pese a ser tan solo un simple Omega, peor aún cuando resultó embarazado. No una, sino 3 veces había ocurrido sin ser nunca marcado. 

Incluso con la influencia de clan, el repudio no se hizo esperar. Amaba su país, a su gente y a toda su familia que lo había cobijado dándole más valor a sus méritos que a su condición, pero aún así decidió probar suerte fuera de su país a penas se le dio la oportunidad.

¿Le esperaría a su hermano un destino similar?, ese era el miedo que lo consumía a menudo. 

Un codazo en un costado lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, encontrándose de frente con un apuesto hombre de cabellera oscura, arreglándoselas a duras penas para cargar varias bandejas con postres, vasos y platillos bastante bien presentados.

\-- Disculpa, pero ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? --pidió el pobre a su compañero, el cual había pasado varios minutos distraído en una esquina de la cocina ante la falta de clientes, situación que cambió rápidamente con la llegada de una familia completa por alguna suerte de celebración. 

\-- Oh, perdona hombre, dame eso -- se disculpó bastante apenado mientras guardaba rápidamente la foto en su billetera, quitándole un par de estas una vez la devolvió a su bolsillo. 

Agradecía que el dueño del restaurante fuera su familiar, de otra forma de seguro lo habrían despedido hace bastante, como pasó con casi todos sus otros empleos. 

\-- ¡Diarmuid!, ¡¿qué tanto te tardas?!, ¡Se va a enfriar! --reclamó otro de sus compañeros, quien ni se movió de su sitio junto al lavaplatos. 

Tonto desdichado, a penas había entrado hace un par de días y ya podía despedirse de su puesto. El señor Angus no toleraba que se le faltara el respeto a su hijo así. 

Ambos salieron rápidamente a dejar las órdenes, topándose con la nada grata sorpresa que la mesa ni siquiera había sido acomodada correctamente. 

Mientras que el hijo del dueño se disculpaba profusamente, él hizo lo posible por dejar esta presentable, no se iban a callar esto. 

Suerte tenían de que los clientes resultaran particularmente comprensivos, la mayoría ante el más mínimo detalle pedían hablar con el propietario, enfureciéndose de no estar este en el local. No parecían entender que este no era su único negocio.

Aclarado el asunto, regresaron a la cocina, asegurándose de esta vez estar lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada de esta para oír si eran llamados u aparecían más clientes. 

Ganas de escabullirse a la parte de atrás y fumar un poco le sobraban, pero definitivamente no podía descuidarse con ese tipo.

\-- ¿No tenías que ir a buscar a tu hermano menor? -- preguntó el chico del llamativo lunar, acomodando las bandejas utilizadas en su sitio, no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera quedado ni la mas mínima migaja. 

\-- No, mamá lo llevará a casa de un amigo, luego vendrá por mi de paso --tomando en cuenta que tendría que esperar algún autobús por casi 2 horas y caminar un trecho ridículamente largo en un camino de tierra de otra forma, él feliz de que su hermanito obligara a que su madre saliera un poco. 

Entendía que prefiriera mostrarse lo menos posible con todas las miradas que atrapaba su apariencia en este país, siendo fácilmente identificable, pero también le daba lástima verlo tan solitario. 

\-- Oh, ¿Setanta consiguió uno por fin? --sabía que este había tenido bastantes problemas para socializar, en parte por su género y en otra... por haberle roto varias costillas a un compañero. 

Pobre, había tenido que acudir a varios de los contactos de la familia, a la vez que prácticamente hacer malabares para que su niño no acabara en un reformatorio, además de evitar fuera expulsado y que no se esparciera la voz del incidente. 

\-- Parece que sus plegarias al fin fueron escuchadas... solo espero que dure, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez --

\-- Ah... cierto, ¿ese chico ya salió de rehabilitación? --solo vio al otro negar con la cabeza ante ello, haciéndolo suspirar nuevamente-- ¿De donde saca tanta paciencia? --

\-- Ni yo lo sé --sacudió un poco su uniforme, mirando luego al reloj colgado en una de las paredes-- Al menos falta poco para terminar con esto, ¿quien tomaba nuestro turno? --

\-- Un par de nuevos... suerte que papá estará para vigilarlos --una sonora carcajada se le escapó al otro ante esa respuesta, tomándole un par de minutos recuperar la compostura.

\-- Siento pena por esos tipos, ¿crees que siquiera entiendan algo de lo que hay en el menú? -- con media carta llena de nombres en gaélico, verlos tropezar en un intento de pronunciar el especial del día sería hilarante. 

Había que ser desgraciado para hacer eso.

Para su disfrute, el delicado Omega negó con la cabeza, ya quería escuchar mañana como había salido eso. 

\-- Son un par de estudiantes de gastronomía, japoneses... al menos se les hará más sencillo hablar con los clientes que a nosotros --varias veces su acento había dado problemas, al menos aquí, lejos de los centros de operación del lado más turbio de su linaje, nadie los miraba con desagrado, sino con fascinación.

Estados Unidos les hubiera alivianado bastante el choque cultural, pero con los italianos rondando, había sido una movida inteligente ubicar a los Omegas del clan junto con sus crías al otro lado del mundo literalmente, a salvo de las constantes disputas después de que Dublín dejara de ser un refugio seguro. Fue la excusa perfecta que estaban esperando.

Su poder no era ni de lejos comparable, pero seguían teniendo respeto por las represalias que pudieran tomar el resto si algo les pasaba. 

Al menos su tío, como buen cisne construyendo su nido, les había asegurado independencia económica, no la necesitaban por el momento, pero poder cortar conexiones por completo de ser necesario era lo mejor.

\-- La verdad, lo dudo... por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de Alter? --preguntó con cierta timidez, haciendo al otro reír levemente, mirándolo con cierta burla. 

\-- Je, todavía te gusta, ¿no? --casi al momento el rostro del otro enrojeció, rogándole entre susurros que no lo mencionara en voz alta. Poco se hablaba de sus otros dos hermanos-- Mejorando, aunque dudo que vuelvan a comprometerlos, _pequeño enfermo~_ \--

Aquel comentario le ganó un leve empujón por parte del otro, molesto. 

\-- No tenemos ningún vínculo de sangre, ya deja eso --aunque el resto de la familia lo aceptara, viéndolo como una oportunidad de mantener todo "en casa" sin consecuencias para sus descendientes, definitivamente cualquier persona normal miraría mal la situación. 

\-- Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy bromeando, están locos de hecho por hallar una solución y retomar el compromiso, suertudo --

El otro suspiró con alivio, casi como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. 

\-- ¿Podrías mandarle saludos de mi parte? --pidió aún algo abochornado, lo extrañaba bastante, mas después del desastroso "espectáculo" que dio la última vez que trató de visitarlo, prefería abstenerse de ello, al menos hasta que volviera a ser el mismo.

\-- Claro... de seguro le alegrará tener noticias del Omega que vomitó en plena sala por su olor --no trataba de ser cruel, pero inconscientemente se le escapaba dicha actitud sarcástica cuando se trataba de sus hermanos. 

No soportaba la hipocresía, en especial dirigida hacia ellos. 

El otro calló, claramente afectado por el comentario, más al final solo suspiró, el otro tenía razón. 

\-- Yo... aún lo lamento, sé que fue doloroso para él... -- 

Repentinamente, otro grito de su compañero interrumpió su conversación, avisando que debían recoger los platos y llevar el postre. 

\-- Mira, mejor no hablemos de ellos, ¿bien? --dijo recuperando su sonrisa habitual, dándole un par de palmadas amistosas en el hombro. Prefería hacerse el tonto de la existencia de su gemelo y el hermano del medio. Para la mayoría, eran solo Cú Chulainn y Setanta, nadie más en esa casa.

Diarmuid solo asintió, dedicándose ambos a su trabajo hasta que por fin terminó su turno. 

Mientras que el chico de pelo negro se quedó deambulando por el restaurante hasta la llegada del propietario, él salió a la acera tras cambiarse de ropa, teniendo que salir discretamente por la parte trasera del local. Llevaba bastante prisa, debía estar puntual en el sitio acordado a un par de cuadras. 

Suspiró, aliviado de no ver a nadie más en la esquina, apoyándose en la cortina metálica de una tienda cerrada. Ya no debía tardar.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando al correr de los minutos nadie aparecía, entrando inmediatamente en un estado de alerta. Agarró firmemente su mochila, dispuesto a salir corriendo al más mínimo ruido sospechoso, ¿y si solo lo había pillado el tráfico?, ojalá tan solo fuera un retraso por algo cotidiano. 

Para su mala suerte, un par de voces conocidas se oían cada vez más cerca, volteando a comprobar sus temores. Desgraciadamente, ahí estaban, un par de despreocupados universitarios, discutiendo de quizás quien sabe qué tontería.

Únicamente rogó por no ser notado, mas su peculiar color de cabello le jugó en contra. ¿Por qué justo ahora?. 

\-- Aguarda, ¿qué ese no es el perro? --soltó con cierta sorpresa el elegante chico de ojos carmesí, causando que el otro, vestido de forma bastante más modesta, volteara a verlo desconcertado. 

Parecía que se hubieran topado de frente con un fantasma. Trató de hacer oídos sordos y alejarse, mas hoy no era su día.

\-- ¿Perro?... ¿Lancer?, ¿Eres tú? -- preguntó algo atónito el otro, acercándose corriendo con intención de tocar su rostro para comprobar que no fuera un espejismo, más fue rápidamente esquivado. Este, en lugar de entender la indirecta, rio levemente, suponiendo que solo había sido un rechazo normal a su actuar tan peculiar-- Oh, lo lamento, pero... ¿donde habías estado? --

Esa voz tan serena, casi robótica lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, por algo nunca se acercó a ese chico, pese a no ser una mala persona. Más extraño se sentía ser llamado por su apodo.

\-- ¿Y eso les importa por...? --realmente, nunca les dirigió la palabra en tiempo que compartieron aula, salvo para pelear con el rubio. 

\-- ¿Disculpa?, desapareciste del mapa por **tres años** , ¡es obvio que vamos a tener preguntas, mestizo idiota! --vaya forma de recordarle por qué los evitaba. 

\-- Todo el mundo se preguntaba qué te había pasado, algunos hasta te creyeron muerto, ¿por qué te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie? --interrogó el chico de largos cabellos verdes, ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad.

\-- Le dije a mis amigos, no a ustedes -- respondió a la defensiva, le dolía un poco tratar así al más bajo cuando no había hecho nada, pero necesitaba alejarlos cuanto antes. 

El par de chicos se miraron con cierta pena al caer en cuenta que el círculo cercano del otro tenía un profundo desagrado por ellos, aunque eso no explicaba por qué ni los profesores conocían su paradero. 

\-- _A mi me parece que alguien trataba de esconder algo~_ \--la malicia en la voz del rubio era evidente, nunca le preocupó, solo era curiosidad morbosa-- _¿Qué?, ¿eran verdad los rumores de que te estaba dando otro Alfa?_ \--

La cantidad de veneno que podía soltar en una simple frase era impresionante, hasta ganándose un codazo de su amigo, se estaba pasando.

El aludido a duras penas podía contenerse de darle un puñetazo, mas no le convenía mostrarse afectado.

\-- Gil, basta, esas son tonterías --lo que menos quería era que el otro comenzara a molestarlo nuevamente, justamente una de las hipótesis que más se barajó fue que el acoso por parte de este hizo al irlandés escapar-- ¿Y qué haces solo por aquí? --

\-- Nada, solo esperar a que vengan por mi --cada vez se estresaba más al no ver a nadie asomarse.

\-- Lo encontraremos aquí mañana entonces, ¿todavía dependes de sus horarios? --soltó aguantando la risa, para disgusto de los otros dos. Nunca habían visto a la madre del otro, lo único que sabían era que podía pasar horas sentado en las escaleras a la espera de esta, según se comentaba, algunos que regresaban por alguna chaqueta olvidada lo veían allí incluso cuando no quedaba un alma a parte del personal de limpieza. Al no tener más respuesta y notar como desviaba la mirada, estalló en carcajadas-- Espera, ¿¡es en serio?!, ¿no crees que ya eres perro viejo como para seguir tratándote como un cachorro? --

\-- _Lo lamento, algunas cosas no cambian..._ \-- se disculpó el acompañante del Alfa, negando con la cabeza. 

Admiraba la santa paciencia que tenía, ese tipo parecía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento.

Pasos rítmicos y confiados se escucharon cada vez más cerca, a penas siendo notados cuando el otro se fue calmando.

\--Ah... mestizo, había olvidado lo mucho que podías entretenerme --

Un alegre saludo los hizo voltear, casi dándole un infarto al apodado como "Lancer". ¿Por qué tenía que llegar ahora?

\-- Oh, ¿Son tus amigos, Cú Chulainn? --preguntó una voz sumamente melodiosa, cargada de una calidez y paz que incluso el gélido corazón del rubio pareció derretirse ante su presencia, quedando completamente boquiabierto. 

Ante ellos, se presentaba una imagen de ensueño, un ser fantástico de un porte nada menos que divino. Radiante rostro de piel tan blanca como la nieve, adornado por un tenues rubores, enmarcado por maravillosos y largos cabellos de un dorado jamás conocido por mortal alguno, juguetonas ondas que aparentaban un gran volumen. Gran estatura, dejando a todo el resto de los presentes como simples llaveros a su lado, rematado por unos ojos de un color imposible de definir a simple vista, los cuales comparó inconscientemente con los del chico tranquilo.

Si no fuera por aquella complexión atlética que definía bastante bien sus músculos, jamás hubiera creído que se trataba de un hombre. Su dulce aroma similar a la tartaleta le dejó claro que se trataba de un Omega, uno que lo había cautivado en segundos.

Mientras a uno poco le faltaba para babear, incomodándolo enormemente, y el otro ladeaba la cabeza en todo ángulo posible cual animal curioso, él estaba tragando saliva. 

Si negaba conocerlos, ese dúo no volvería a ver la luz del día, mas el recién llegado podría hacerse una idea equivocada si lo admitía. 

Al final, optó por no mancharse las manos. 

\-- Son solo antiguos compañeros de clase, mamá --aclaró en una actitud casual, contemplando como su mirada se iluminaba con emoción, mostrando una cordial sonrisa, oh no, tenía que sacarlo rápido de allí-- Ey... me muero de hambre, ¿ya nos vamos? --

Nunca le fallaba esa frase. 

\-- ¿Qué?... ¿¡Esa es tu madre?! --exclamó atónito su antiguo matón, volteando a ver a ambos lados repetidamente cual si fuera un partido de tenis. Le costaba creerse que de tan perfectas facciones resultara... _eso_... debía parecerse más al padre. 

\-- Efectivamente, un placer conocerlos --actuaba con educación, dando la impresión de ser alguien de clase alta, más aún con el fino traje y algunas joyas que lucía-- Claro, claro, vamos, pero primero despídete de tus amigos --

El cerebro de los estudiantes hizo corto circuito al reparar en ello, siempre juraron que Cú Chulainn era un chiquillo pobre o máximo de clase media. Incluso ahora, estaba hecho un desastre, ¿qué otra idea errónea tendrían?.

Gilgamesh ni cuenta se dio de cuando el otro les dijo adiós, perdiéndose ambos a la vuelta de una esquina. El de melena teñida de verde fue el único lo suficientemente conectado a la realidad para responder por ellos, simplemente dejándolos marchar sin mayores preguntas.

Para cuando aterrizó, ya era tarde, tanto el misterioso chico como aquel ser etéreo se habían esfumado, soltando un gruñido de frustración. Había tomado una decisión.

\-- Enkidu... Dame mi teléfono, voy a encontrar a ese perro --

Necesitaba muchas aclaraciones, pero por sobre todo, volver a ver esa inhumana belleza.


	2. Similitud

Conduciendo por el largo sendero de tierra, dos Omegas conversaban animadamente, uno contando con alegría todo lo que habían hecho en la pequeña visita a casa de su amigo, el otro, escuchando con gran interés, desviando su vista cada tanto para observar a su pequeño por el espejo retrovisor. 

\-- Entonces, ¿lo pasaste bien con Arthur? --preguntó con una sonrisa dulce, viendo que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar. Era un poco molesto a veces tener que gastar tanto tiempo hasta para ir de compras con lo apartados que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, pero todo fuera por mantenerlos seguros.

\-- ¡Obviamente!, mamá, ¿el viernes puedo quedarme un rato también? --el menor casi parecía un niño pequeño dándose vueltas por el enorme asiento trasero del vehículo, pese a ya ser un adolescente de dieciséis años, aún seguía conservando varias de esas actitudes-- ¡Por favor! -- 

\-- Mi luz... el viernes tengo trabajo, ¿por qué no le pides a Alter que te lleve? --

\-- Alter ya está ocupado también... --parecía que ya se quedaría sin panorama. 

\-- Inténtalo de todas formas, quizás puede hacerse un espacio --lo animó mientras aguardaba a que la reja metálica se abriera, esperando que sus hijos no hubieran dejado de prestar atención a las cámaras de nuevo, necesitaba la autorización desde dentro para poder pasar. De no tenerla, otra vez tendría que trepar esta.

Estaba a punto de llamar a alguno cuando la misma se abrió, suspirando aliviado. Con esa ropa sería un lío subir. 

A veces realmente consideraba la idea de contratar a una empleada doméstica para estar al pendiente y ayudar con la casa, mas no podían confiarse de nadie, ¿qué pasaría si llegaba a decirle a alguien sobre sus negocios?. 

Pudiendo por fin pasar, vio de reojo a su hijo revisar su teléfono, suponiendo que probablemente ese chico le estaría escribiendo. 

El sendero al interior que daba hacía la casa era una arboleda sumamente densa, habiendo un único camino posible para cualquier vehículo. 

Al final de este, una muralla enorme y gruesa separaba el bosque del amplio patio, sirviendo la gran distancia para proteger su hogar en caso de un incendio. Desde que uno de sus hijos casi los mata a por un descuido con un cigarrillo, ahora tenía ese corta fuegos y aspersores por todos lados.

Cada vez que pasaba por allí le daba un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo, cualquier día le iba a dar un infarto a este paso. No entendía por qué eran un imán para las desgracias. Una cosa lo llevó a otra, desviándose sus pensamientos a experiencias cada vez más catastróficas.

No de nuevo, imaginar que le ocurriera algo a su pequeña familia era una posibilidad que no podía soportar. Sus manos se apretaron en el volante, uno a uno, todo músculo de su cuerpo se tensó, viéndose invadida su mente por una imagen que deseaba desterrar permanentemente de sus memorias.

Sin darse cuenta, había contenido la respiración, suspirando con alivio a penas se estacionó, ganándose una mirada de clara preocupación del chiquillo.

\-- M-Mami, ¿Está todo bien? --poco le importaba ahora que no pararan de llegarle mensajes de Arthur, inmediatamente bajó las ventanas para darle algo de aire, parecía que se iba a ahogar en cualquier momento.

Únicamente solo con la voz de su cachorro pudo reaccionar, dándose cuenta de la expresión de absoluto pánico que tenía.

\-- Ah... Estoy bien, _solo fueron recuerdos desagradables_ \--respondió, recuperando rápidamente aquella imagen pulcra y serena que lo caracterizaba, arreglando un poco su cabello antes de abrir la puerta. La vida regresó a esos ojos de ensueño. Al salir, inmediatamente fue asediado por un par de perros enormes, los cuales se pararon en dos patas para lamer felizmente el rostro de su dueño, devolviéndole rápidamente la calma-- Jaja, mira quienes nos vinieron a recibir -- 

El menor se tranquilizó al ya ver mejor al otro, mas seguía seriamente preocupado. Realmente nunca podrían estar en paz. Una vez bajó, unos nueve cachorros se enredaron entre sus pies, casi haciéndolo tropezar.

\-- Ey, ¿quien los dejó salir? --preguntó entre risas, agachándose a acariciar a los animalitos, los cuales parecían bastante enérgicos, ¿no debía jugar su hermano mayor con ellos por hoy?, a esta hora normalmente estarían durmiendo después de una tarde ejercitándose. 

\-- ¿Cuál de los tres los cuidaba hoy? --preguntó su madre mientras sacaba su bolso, guardando las llaves del vehículo en él tras cerrarlo, a la par que sacaba otro juego de estas, correspondientes a las cerraduras de la casa.

\-- Caster... creo que otra vez se quedó dormido --a base de silbidos, hizo que los perritos lo siguieran, se iban a resfriar con el frío que estaba haciendo, además de que ese cielo gris dejaba bastante claro que podría empezar a llover en cualquier momento. 

El rubio por su parte, hizo lo mismo con el par de Loberos Irlandeses, un macho y hembra, adelantándose a su hijo para abrir la puerta.

\-- _Failinis, sentado_ \--le ordenó a uno de los perros, el cual seguía buscando atención mientras intentaba encontrar la llave correcta, por otro lado, la madre de los cachorros ayudaba a traerlos. 

Ni bien abrió, los animales entraron corriendo, mientras que el par de Omegas se quedó estático en su sitio, boquiabiertos ante el completo caos que se había vuelto la sala. Muebles por el piso, cojines por todos lados, vasos rotos y en medio de todo ese desastre, sus dos hijos mayores, uno sometiendo al otro en el suelo.

\-- ¡Oye, oye, tranquilo, solo fue uno! --habló un chico de aspecto desaliñado y una larga cabellera teñida de azul suelta, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su gemelo. 

\-- ¡Claro, seguro que te voy a creer!, hombre, ¿¡en qué diablos estabas pensando!? --lo regañaba el otro, con el mismo corte y color de cabello, únicamente diferenciable por su coleta y la ausencia de una segunda perforación en sus orejas.

El adolescente miró al dueño de casa, esperando que en cualquier momento volvería a tener una crisis por culpa de ellos. Afortunadamente, no fue el caso, optando este por respirar profundo y mantener la compostura.

Entre el griterío sin sentido, ya se había deslizado hasta una esquina, dónde se hallaba tirada la pobre escoba, dando vuelta esta para azotar fuertemente el palo contra el piso, produciendo un sonido que bien conocían los otros, haciéndolos voltear de inmediato con clara sorpresa.

Su llegada había pasado desapercibida con tal escándalo.

\-- ¿Se puede saber qué pasó aquí? --preguntó el delicado hombre, con una serenidad tan anormal que resultaba inquietante, sobre todo con aquella aura de peligro que irradiaba su mirada fija a sus ojos. 

Instantáneamente, ambos se separaron nerviosos, limpiando como podían su ropa del polvo y pelusas de la alfombra. 

\-- _M-mamá, que gusto verte de regreso_ \--habló primero el aparente culpable, tragando algo antes de ello. 

\-- Nada, tonterías nuestras –

Claramente los dos se estaban encubriendo, suspirando pesadamente al ya hacerse una idea de qué habría pasado. Su principal pista era el escuchar al único miembro de la casa ausente recorrer el segundo piso muy tranquilo, evidenciando que no había sido que un escándalo común como para ignorarlo. 

\-- Cú Samildánach Mac Lú... ¿Otra vez? --fue directo, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, considerablemente avergonzado-- Ya no puedo hacer mucho con respecto a tu vida privada, pero por favor, mínimo se discreto, él no tiene por qué vivir acomplejado por tus decisiones... ¿Qué te dijeron ahora? –

\-- Este idiota se estuvo enredando con otros Alfas y ahora resulta que hay rumores de que soy yo el regalado --dijo visiblemente frustrado, rodando los ojos cuando el otro parecía querer negarlo, mas calló al saber que nadie le creería. 

Hubo un pequeño silencio, tras lo cual, el chico recibió un pequeño golpe a la cabeza con las cerdas de la escoba, tendría que haber hecho algo mucho peor siquiera considerar usar algo de fuerza. 

Por su parte, el otro también se llevó un escarmiento por insultar a su hermano.

\-- ¡Pero Caster!, ¿cuando vas a entender?, si otro Alfa te llega a embarazar, ¿qué vas a hacer? --al menos él tenía su género como escudo, siendo lo natural dar crías, pero el chico claramente se le miraría con desagrado por ir en contra de su rol.

\-- Ya sé... Pero puedo tomar tus pastillas, ¿no? --esta vez, si usó el palo, dándole pequeños golpecitos, solo incomodando, sin llegar a causar dolor. 

El espectador en todo esto, pasó a cerrar discretamente la puerta, no quería que sus mascotas volvieran a escapar.

\-- No hay anticonceptivos aptos para Alfas, ¿crees que es razonable financiar una investigación completa solo para tenerlos?, ya suficiente es con pagar supresores especiales --que tuvieran dinero no significaba que podían despilfarrar hasta por si acaso. A punta de picarle las costillas cual si blandiera una lanza, lo hizo acercarse a su gemelo-- pídele disculpas a tu hermano, tu también Cú Chulainn, estas cosas se resuelven hablando, luego los dos van a ordenar ese desastre, ahora, Setanta, sube a traer a Cur-digo, Alter... Haré la cena mientras tanto –

A veces olvidaba que a solo a dos les gustaban sus nombres, los otros los odiaban, y él con tanta ilusión que los eligió cuando nacieron bajo la idea de que los llevarán con orgullo como él... Fue una mala decisión. En silencio, pasó a la cocina, con la esperanza de hallar está en orden. Tener dos Alfas de la misma edad en casa era la receta perfecta para la competencia y las peleas.

Mientras los gemelos hacían las paces, el menor subió felizmente hasta el cuarto del aludido, abriendo la puerta con cautela, sin preguntar antes. Una costumbre nada positiva. 

Casi al momento un repugnante olor inundó el pasillo, mas estaba acostumbrado a este en poco o nada le afectó. Dentro, pudo apreciar al otro buscando algo en un cajón, notando entonces lo que parecía ser un revolver tirado en la cama... Posiblemente cargado. Aquello borró rápidamente su sonrisa. 

\-- Sé que estás ahí, ¿necesitas algo? -- normalmente, la imponente voz del Delta sería capaz de darle escalofríos a cualquiera, pero en esta ocasión, parecía temblar, confirmándole su mal estado su puño firmemente aferrado a la manilla. 

\-- ...Mamá quiere que bajes, falta poco para cenar --con el pasó sigiloso de un cazador, se acercó lentamente al otro, transmitiendo el algo de calma al tomar su mano-- _...¿Te hicieron daño?_ –

\-- ...No, solo... Vi algo que me recordó esa noche –

Un breve silencio se formó entre ambos. Comprendiendo rápidamente a qué se refería, el joven Omega lo abrazó con cariño, pasando su mano por sus cabellos, tal como llevaba haciendo desde hace años cada vez que el tema resurgía. 

\-- ... ¿Ya está muerto? --eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\-- Creo que si, estábamos demasiado alterados para revisar dos veces, pero fue muy tarde para el chico --respondió con pesar, quitándose los guantes que siempre solían llevar para arrojarlos a la cómoda, solo entonces correspondiendo entonces el gesto. No quería ver ese inocente rostro manchado por sus caricias-- _tenía tu edad_... Por favor, ten cuidado... –

Tampoco era como si fuera probable sobrevivir a veinte disparos, realmente habían perdido los estribos ante ese escenario. Romper su metodología ciertamente podía ayudar a despistar, pero no quitaba el hecho de que habían cometido un error garrafal. 

\-- ¡Ten cuidado tú!, s-se que soy la primera opción a atacar, pero no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo... seguirías siendo un Alfa si yo... --dolido, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos carmesí, amenazando con brotar en cualquier momento, apegándose a su pecho. Repentinamente, fue callado por un suave beso en su frente. 

\-- Hubiera sido incapaz de vivir con eso, solo dejémoslo de lado --ver al menor desesperar lo hizo volver rápidamente a la normalidad, si este estaba vulnerable, debía ser el contrapeso a su desesperación-- Vamos, mamá se va a preocupar si no bajamos –

Este lo miró directamente, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Pese a que su culpa no desapareciera, tenía razón, después tendrían tiempo de desahogarse. 

La seguridad que les otorgaban sentir los latidos ajenos era todo cuanto necesitaban para calmar sus almas.

Sin mayores palabras, ambos abandonaron el cuarto, justo a tiempo para encontrarse a sus hermanos a duras penas terminando de arreglar el caos en la sala antes de que su madre acabara de poner todo en la mesa. De no hacerlo, probablemente el más pequeño de la casa arrasaría con todo antes de tener tiempo a sentarse siquiera.

La cena al inicio fue tranquila, con los gemelos tratando de hacer sonreír como fuera al Delta, apostando quien lo conseguiría primero, logrando la nada misma. La televisión era más bien un simple ruido de fondo, a penas tomando en cuenta el noticiero.

\-- Setanta, ¿ya le preguntaste a tu hermano si te puede llevar? --interrumpió Lugh mientras le acercaba la azucarera. 

\-- Oh, cierto, Alter, ¿me puedes llevar a la casa de Arthur el viernes? --con lo ocurrido hace un rato, se había olvidado completamente del asunto.

Tal petición lo hizo alzar una ceja, extrañado. Sabía que había hecho un amigo por las mil maravillas que hablaba de este a menudo, pero le causaba bastante desconfianza que lo invitara con tanta frecuencia a su casa. 

\-- No, ya te había dicho que estaré ocupado --dicha respuesta lo llevó a suspirar decepcionado, agachando la vista. Se sentía algo culpable por enterrar sus ilusiones, pero prefería no entregarlo a ningún sitio hasta averiguar quién era ese tipo. 

\-- Ey, yo puedo llevarte de camino al trabajo si mamá me presta el auto --ofreció el apodado como "Lancer", recibiendo inmediatamente una mirada de espanto de los tres restantes. 

\-- **¡Ni se te ocurra!** \--soltaron al unísono en un grito autoritario, tan fuerte que el Alfa consideró desaparecer debajo de la mesa. 

\-- Ah... Trataré de hacerme el tiempo yo --añadió suspirando aquel ser de aspecto divino, nadie quería otro choque múltiple por culpa de sus inexistentes habilidades de conducción. La suma de dinero y los favores que tuvo que cobrar para que se dejara de transmitir e investigar el siniestro fue descomunal. Además del absoluto milagro que fue verlo salir ileso.

Por ello, no se le permitía tener ningún vehículo.

Con el asunto resuelto, la jovialidad del ambiente regresó pronto, si no fuera por ese maldito televisor. 

Una nota en particular alertó a dos de los hermanos, volteando a la enorme pantalla. Un hombre había sido hallado con veinte heridas de bala en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, junto al cadáver de un menor varios golpes, fracturas y claros indicios de violación. Aquello hubiera sido solo el resultado esperado, si no fuera por un detalle, ese desgraciado seguía vivo. 

Tanto el mayor de los Alfas como el Delta se quedaron en silencio, observando con odio puro la pantalla. Solo les habían pagado por acabarlo, probablemente no podrían salvarlo, pero desde el momento que entraron a ese cuarto, el asunto se volvió personal.

El mayor de los Omegas se llevó una mano al pecho mientras oía dicha noticia, sintiendo su corazón ser aplastado sin compasión a medida que se detallaba el estado de la víctima y mostraban la reacción de los padres. Esas lágrimas, esos gritos, conoció en carne propia tal tormento. Necesitó un minuto, levantándose al baño tras disculparse con sus cachorros. Solo después de expulsar sus emociones pudo regresar, los haría sufrir más si se rompía a plena vista de ellos.

Ni bien acabó la cena, ambos se excusaron y salieron de la casa. Nadie les preguntó, todos se hacían una idea del por qué, mas comprendían el sentimiento y veían común dicha vía. 

Se decidieron a volver a su viejo método, la eficiencia era útil, pero prefería asegurarse de no volver a dejar uno solo de esas ratas respirando. Esa noche, terminarían el trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. El tono agridulce será una constante, advierto que las situaciones irán escalando.
> 
> Los capítulos tendrán un formato similar a "incompatibles". 
> 
> Sin mucho más, me encantaría leer sus opiniones en los comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo uwu


	3. Nuevas caras

Durante dos días, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel fantástico ser de la cabeza, jamás había visto a un Omega tan agraciado, mucho menos percibido un dulzor tan atrayente. Iba a enloquecer a este paso.

Intentó conseguir información de esa familia por medio de la posición de su padre, con resultados nulos. Regresó a su vieja escuela con la esperanza de hallar algo en sus registros, mas no quedaba rastro alguno de que el chico hubiera estudiado alguna vez en el establecimiento. Ni siquiera en las fotos de eventos deportivos y obras de teatro se podía apreciar a este, siempre evitó las cámaras con extrema cautela.

Extrañamente, la totalidad de sus viejos profesores habían abandonado sus trabajos a lo largo de esos años, siendo la única con relación a estos que aún quedaba en la ciudad la esposa del maestro de historia, Kuzuki. Insólita como mínimo resultaba la situación, parecía que los únicos que podían dar fe de la presencia de ese alumno el aula era él y sus excompañeros, de los cuales, cualquiera juraría que al irlandés se lo había tragado la tierra.

\-- ¡No lo entiendo, Enkidu!, ¿cómo es posible que borraran todo sobre un estudiante en específico? --claramente era sospechoso, más aún con la actitud que había mostrado cuando se lo encontraron.

\-- Quizás hubo algún incidente, tampoco tenían nada del profesor Kuzuki, probablemente por lo trágico que fue eso para todos... podría ser que algo realmente malo le ocurrió que podía afectar la reputación de la escuela --teorizó el chico andrógino, estirándose para luego acomodarse un poco en la banca, ambos acomodados en un rincón de las instalaciones de su universidad, aún faltaba bastante para el comienzo de su siguiente clase.

\-- Eso suena... Terrible... Pero terriblemente posible --se llevó una mano al mentón, analizando un poco lo propuesto por su mejor amigo. En un establecimiento con ese buen renombre, dónde varías veces habían visto una especial atención en encubrir los problemas internos, tan loco no sonaba-- Por algo me gusta tenerte cerca, piensas bien, ¿pero qué pudo haber pasado? --

Poco le importaba al rubio el resto de los alumnos que pasaban por allí, los cuales a su vez, estaban metidos en sus asuntos, ignorando la conversación, ¿a quien importaban los cotilleos de la secundaria de dos tipos al azar?.

Sin embargo, siempre se hallaba la excepción a la regla, deteniéndose uno de los compañeros de clase de estos a oír, fingiendo revisar su celular apoyado en una pared cercana. Dicha acción fue realizada de una manera ridículamente torpe, siendo más que obvio que tan solo era un chismoso, tocando la pantalla en negro de un dispositivo apagado, con movimientos de dedo demasiado exagerados. El de cabellera teñida de verde incluso lo saludó amablemente con una mano al percatarse de su presencia, volviendo su plan un vergonzoso fracaso. 

Al menos él si se llevaba bien con este. Demasiado recatado como para atreverse a acercarse a la mayoría, era de sus escasas amistades.

\-- Tampoco soy adivino, aunque... ¿no tenía un hermano menor?, podríamos intentar contactar con él --al otro le llegaron a brillar los ojos ni bien dijo eso, le acababa de dar la posible clave.

\-- ¡Cierto!, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? --ahora maldecía no haber prestado atención-- ¿Satente?, ¿Setante..?, algo así, ¿por qué diablos esos mestizos tienen nombres tan raros? --

Aunque Gilgamesh tampoco es que fuera el nombre más normal del mundo. Su padre se había obsesionado con el glorioso rey de la epopeya.

\-- ¿No será Setanta? --Preguntó el espectador, ante lo cual inmediatamente ambos chicos miraron hacia este.

\-- ¡Eso mismo!, espera, ¿cómo lo sabes? --estaba claramente confundido, a penas conocían al otro desde el año pasado al inicio de la carrera.

\-- O-oh, bueno, tengo a un amigo ese nombre --respondió inocentemente, algo nervioso-- aunque no le gusta que lo llame así en público... --

\-- ¿¡De dónde lo conoces!? --soltó el alfa, levantándose al momento para tomarlo de los hombros, de allí no se iba hasta confesar.

\-- _Gil, tranquilo, lo asustas_ , ¿no te ha mencionado que tenga un hermano de nombre Cú Chulainn? --intervino el pacífico Gamma, disimulando su sorpresa. No podía ser una casualidad, debía ser el mismo chico, ¿cuanta era la probabilidad de hallar a dos personas con un nombre tan exótico en la misma ciudad?-- Arthur, si es así y sabes algo, ¿podrías decirnos?, estamos tratando de contactar a un viejo compañero de clase --

\-- Lo ha mencionado, pero nunca he interactuado con él --fue sincero, jamás le había visto la cara en realidad a ninguno de los miembros de su familia, incluso cuando su madre vino a recogerlo, el menor tan solo subió al auto, insistiendo en que no era necesario bajar para despedirlo en la puerta.

\-- ¡¿Pero dónde está?! --claramente de poco servía saber que el chiquillo existía, si no sabía en dónde encontrarlo. Sin embargo, fue rápidamente interrumpido.

\-- Gil --esta vez fue firme, dándole una mirada fría, iba a perder su oportunidad si seguía con esa actitud-- Si es tu amigo, entonces, ¿podrías ayudarnos a hablar con él? --

\-- Podría, pero, ¿por qué no pedirle que Cú Chulainn se contacte con ustedes? --le parecía mucho más razonable y sencillo.

No eran tontos, obviamente el mayor no iba a acceder.

\-- Queremos que el reencuentro sea una sorpresa --una mentira sencilla, pero efectiva, conscientes de que el Galés no era demasiado listo, lo creería fácilmente.

Dudó unos momentos, aunque de lo que había escuchado, pensó que estarían preocupados, estaba bien ayudarlos a verse una vez más, ¿no?.

\-- _Puede ser... solo si él acepta_ \--ya había notado que Setanta se ponía bastante nervioso con personas nuevas.

\-- Mestizo, me acabas de caer bastante mejor --una sonrisa triunfante se formó en su rostro, liberando al otro alfa, le venía como caído del cielo su presencia, ¿sería aquello una suerte de señal?.

Lejos de allí, un molesto irlandés terminaba de cambiarse a su uniforme de trabajo, maldiciendo en su lengua nativa su suerte. Cómo era de esperarse, echaron a patadas al mesero que había sido grosero con Diarmuid, sin embargo, también uno de los estudiantes resultó ser sumamente impulsivo, casi arrojándose encima del dueño a causa su fuerte olor dulce como Omega, teniendo que ser reducido y "quitado del camino" por seguridad.

Viéndose cortos de personal, la única opción fue llamarlo a ayudar por lo menos durante la mañana, pues su primo se hallaba en clases a esas horas, además de encargarse de instruir al nuevo, ya que este había sido enviado a casa temprano tras todo el incidente. Vaya día le esperaba.

Algo que le resultó inusual, fue sentir un toque dulce en el aire, ¿alguna suerte de desodorante ambiental quizás?.

Desmotivado y con un humor de perros, azotó la puerta al salir del cuarto designado para el personal, pasando directamente a la cocina para buscar al supuesto japonés, quedando seriamente perdido al encontrar a un moreno de considerable estatura conversando con el chef.

\-- Eh... Oye, ¿tu eres...? --su expresión era para enmarcar, parecía que se le hubieran fundido la mitad de las neuronas solo tratando de hallarle sentido a la imagen frente a él.

\-- Oh, tú debes ser de quien habló el señor Angus, Emiya, un gusto --respondió con un tono bastante neutro, mas pronto alzó una ceja al notar que el otro parecía estático en su sitio-- ¿Tengo algo en la cara de casualidad? --

De no haber charlado ayer con otro par de empleados, no le habría entendido una palabra al tomarlo por sorpresa ese acento.

A penas entonces el Alfa se dio cuenta que se había visto como un idiota, sacudiendo la cabeza para aterrizar sus pensamientos.

\-- N-No, nada, es solo que no pareces muy japonés, ya sabes --respondió bastante apenado, riendo un poco en un intento de aliviar la tensión. Por la ausencia de un cambio en su expresión, aparentemente había fallado.

\-- Y tu no pareces para nada Irlandés sin el cabello pelirrojo o rubio y no te digo nada --le devolvió de inmediato el comentario, frunciendo levemente el ceño. No le gustó para nada este.

\-- En realidad, si lo soy, solo me gusta el azul --respondió con cierta ironía, señalando levemente a las raíces de su cabello. Para sorpresa del otro, ahí claramente se apreciaba el color cobrizo que debía tener naturalmente, quedando ahora ambos como unos desatinados.

Tosiendo incómodo, el nuevo pensaba en cómo desviar el tema, no había sido la mejor primera impresión para los dos.

\-- Entonces... Me ibas a enseñar las reglas aquí, ¿no? --prefirió ir directo al punto, notando que por algún motivo el cocinero se apartaba de ellos.

Más lo extrañó ver a ese tipo, aparentemente tan informal, mostrarse serio.

\-- Bien, Emiya... ¿Es nombre o apellido? --lo confundía que no le dijera su nombre completo-- como sea, eres un Omega, ¿cierto? --

\-- Apellido, ¿hay algo de malo con eso? --sabía que varios establecimientos preferían trabajar exclusivamente con Betas y Alfas para ahorrarse problemas, pero siendo el propio dueño de su mismo género, no pensó que este fuera el caso.

\-- No, solo que **nunca** ponemos a los Omegas en el turno nocturno, cuestiones de seguridad, todos menos el hijo del jefe deben irse antes de las seis, al parecer le caíste bien, sino te habría despedido en el acto por esconderlo --con esa simple aclaración, el chico quedó mudo, dándose cuenta que casi se queda en la calle el primer día. Aunque viéndolo por otro lado, era un alivio saber que no lo obligarían a irse a altas horas de la noche, una preocupación menos-- Segundo, te equivocaste de cuarto, el tuyo es el que está a la derecha, a la izquierda solo van Alfas y Betas, habrá que ventilarlo antes de que llegue el siguiente turno --

Cualquiera podría haberse aprovechado de ese descuido. Muy bien, dos errores y ni siquiera habían abierto, ¿podía dar una peor impresión?.

\-- ¿Y por qué no ponen letreros entonces? --

\-- Elegimos no dejarle las cosas en bandeja a idiotas como el de ayer, te sorprendería la cantidad de hijos de puta que llegan aquí que por tener dinero intentan seguir a Angus o Diarmuid creyendo pueden comprarlos --tal vez era demasiado cruda su sinceridad, pero una buena parte de la clientela no venía por la calidad de la comida, la atención o el ambiente, sino para perseguir al la belleza exótica que era su tío.

Por eso mismo, detrás de hornos y platos, el sitio se convertía en un pequeño laberinto de puertas sin indicaciones, así al menos cualquiera que no se tratara de un empleado estaría dando vueltas sin rumbo hasta que lo sacaran. Allí la razón número uno para no contratar a sus iguales de muchos lugares.

\-- ...Mejor venir ya vestido --le había entrado algo de miedo con lo dicho.

\-- Si quieres, lo tenemos como una comodidad, a los estudiantes no siempre les da tiempo a regresar a casa por el uniforme --contestó de lo más casual, alzándose de hombros-- aunque te recomiendo no hacerlo, si alguien te quiere seguir, caminar con eso se lo hará más sencillo --

Genial, ahora estaba seriamente preocupado, ¿que tan comunes eran los incidentes para que hablara tan a la ligera de un posible secuestro?.

_\-- ¿Q-qué pasa cuando no está el dueño entonces? --_

\-- Los que vienen babeando por él, se ponen agresivos con cualquier tontería con tal que lo llamemos --negó con la cabeza, era el pan de cada día casi-- No hables con nadie más de lo necesario y asegúrate siempre que todo esté en perfecto orden, nadie quiere lidiar con eso --

De no ser por su necesidad y la insólitamente buena paga, ya habría hecho su camino directamente a la salida. Sabía que alguna trampa debía haber una oferta tan jugosa. Se le helaba la sangre al analizarlo, ¿a dónde vino a parar?.

\-- ¿M-me pueden llegar a atacar? --a este punto, era un manojo de nervios, visiblemente desconcertado cuando el contrario se largó a reír, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

\-- Chico, aquí si te estás sintiendo incómodo, haz ruido y voy a lanzar al desgraciado por la ventana, no dejamos que se le ponga un dedo encima a nuestra gente --con los otros negocios de la familia, podían permitirse tranquilamente ser estrictos con los clientes.

El estudiante suspiró aliviado al escuchar eso, ahora que lo pensaba, el otro era el único alfa que había visto, a parte del otro nuevo... Ahora se hacía una idea del por qué.

Ojalá estuviera bromeando, en parte mínimo.

\-- Gracias, supongo que debo tener bastante cuidado entonces --al menos ya conocía a quien recurrir-- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? --

\-- Cú Chulainn Mac Lú --respondió con una sonrisa amable, el mal humor se le había esfumado al verlo asustado, dejarlo a su suerte por su capricho sería cruel.

Casi colapsó mentalmente tratando de entender cómo podría pronunciar eso, ¿qué clase de trabalenguas era ese?.

\-- ...Te diré solo Cú, ¿te molesta? --

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, pareciendo que el hijo de la luz se estaba conteniendo de reclamarle por ello. Él no hablaba Gaélico probablemente, era normal que ignorara cuál era el problema.

\-- Prefiero Lancer, para los amigos, si entiendes lo que digo, a nadie le gusta que le digan "perro" --dijo recuperando la calma, escuchando como la campanilla de la entrada sonaba, indicando la aparición del primer comensal. Mientras conversaban, otro mesero, el último en llegar, había puesto el cartel que indicaba que el sitio estaba abierto, para luego correr a toda prisa a cambiarse, tipo con mala suerte-- Bueno, ahora te toca probar que das la talla para esto --

Tragando saliva, el avergonzado japonés fue apurado atenderlos, teniendo que regresar a medio camino por haber olvidado los menús. Definitivamente no iba a arriesgarse a seguir haciendo abreviaturas de un idioma que no conocía.

Al menos parecía que se divertiría bastante viendo sus torpezas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un pequeño capítulo, disculpas por cualquier error, mi cabeza me está matando qwq
> 
> Espero que les guste, y la pregunta de hoy es: ¿Logrará Emiya adaptarse a esto? :3
> 
> Sin más, hasta pronto~


	4. Ingenuidad

\-- ¿Uh?, ¿quieres que conozca a tu amigos? --preguntó algo incómodo el menor, por una parte, le hacía ilusión sentirse aceptado a ese punto, pero por el otro, le preocupaba tanto su identidad como el no encajar en un grupo de universitarios siendo a penas un chiquillo de secundaria.

Normalmente, todas sus alarmas se hubieran disparado ante la idea, mas confiaba fuertemente en el otro. Si hubiera querido hacerle daño, hace bastante que habría tomado su oportunidad.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente después de salir de la escuela, sabía que su hermano tardaría en venir por él, por lo que habían decidido hacer algo de tiempo yendo por un helado.

Casi ni un alma se asomaba por allí, probablemente por la fama del sitio, pero tampoco había otro atajo.

\-- Esto... Setanta, ¿vendrás el viernes al final? --preguntó con bastante timidez, tal vez la madre de este no le diera permiso o estaría ocupado. Después de todo, aún dependía completamente de esta para movilizarse. Hasta donde sabía, su hermano tenía absolutamente prohibido usar el auto.

\-- ¡Claro!, Mamá vendrá a dejarme y Cú pasará por mi después --claramente, no le había dicho que había más de uno.

Eso lo confundía bastante, ¿planeaban regresar en autobús o algo?.

\-- Genial, esta vez mi hermana estará en el trabajo --le dijo con una sonrisa, si bien no se llevaban del todo mal, esta lo intimidaba un poco, por lo esperaba estuviera bastante más cómodo sin ella cerca-- Pero... Si quieres podría tomar prestada su motocicleta y llevarte a casa --

Le preocupaba la idea de que esos dos estuvieran hasta altas horas de la noche aguardando por el transporte, ¿no era mejor asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo?, incluso con un Alfa al lado, aún podían ser atacados.

No vivían en la parte más segura de la ciudad.

El menor pareció ponerse bastante nervioso con esa propuesta, mas hizo lo posible por disimularlo.

\-- No, gracias, pero está bastante lejos y dudo que una motocicleta común aguante el camino --fuera de la necesidad de mantener su ubicación en secreto, probablemente esta acabaría echa un desastre o salieran volando con las enormes irregularidades del camino que solo su madre y dos de sus hermanos recordaban como diablos evitar.

\-- Estará bien, no creo que sea un sendero de montaña o algo --respondió como una pequeña broma, pero al verlo guardar silencio, supo que había dado en el clavo-- Oh... ya veo --

Artoria lo iba a matar si regresaba con esta bañada en tierra.

Irónicamente, metido en sus pensamientos de cómo asegurarse de que el otro no corriera peligro, ignoró al grupo de hombres que parecían haberse fijado en ellos, dispersándose tras susurrar algo entre todos. Sin embargo, aquello no pasó desapercibido por el menor, quien de inmediato se puso alerta, rebuscando algo en los grandes bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Recordar ponerse sus guantes fue lo mejor.

\-- Arthur, apura el paso y no te acerques a los árboles --a su izquierda, era sencillo pasar desapercibido entre la vegetación del parque que debían cruzar, sin embargo, a la derecha no tenían más que una cerca y el río, los tenían bien acorralados.

\-- ¿Uh? --estaba seriamente confundido, sin entender sus motivos, o eso hasta notar como un par de ellos por poco y les pisaban los talones, tratando de acortar distancia.

Era ingenuo, pero no tanto como para no adivinar que ni bien pudieran tendría un cuchillo en la garganta. No replicó nada, tan solo le obedeció en un intento por evitar los problemas. Pese a ser bastante atlético, era un cero a la izquierda a la hora de pelear, siempre era su hermana mayor la que saltaba a salvarlo.

Siendo el hijo menor y creciendo en un ambiente rodeado de su misma clase, nunca le había tocado defender a alguien. Trató de hacerse el valiente apegando al menor a él de forma protectora, sin embargo, este mismo lo apartó, había que ser estúpido para creer que eso los desalentaría, tenían un hermoso y joven Omega a su alcance solo resguardado por un Alfa claramente asustado, de una oportunidad de oro. Su pulso iba a mil, rogando internamente por que los dejarán, comenzando ambos a correr a penas notaron que no parecían desistir.

Le sorprendió lo ridículamente rápido que era el chiquillo, a penas pudiendo seguirle el paso incluso estando acostumbrado a trotar largas horas, ¿qué diablos le daban a ese niño?.

Algunos ya se habían colocado bastante adelante en el camino, cortándoles el paso tras varios metros.

\-- ¡No traemos nada, váyanse! --soltó el rubio intentando emplear su voz, mas para su mala suerte, ninguno de esos Alfas parecía ser inferior a él, escuchando a algunos reír.

\-- _¿Y qué hay de esa belleza de ahí?, vamos, compártela, princeso_ \--soltó uno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amigo siendo rápidamente empujado por el universitario.

Ocho, o esos fueron los que pudo contar, ni en broma podía hacerle frente a tantos. Al momento saltó una dupla en su contra tras agredir a su compañero con intención de sujetarlo, a su vez que otros tres fueron a rodear al escurridizo adolescente, intentando atraparlo. Extrañamente, este parecía muy tranquilo, completamente indiferente a la amenaza.

\-- ¡Proto! --Gritó aterrado mientras forcejeaba, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula para callarlo. Un sexto, fue directamente con intención de apuñalarlo en el riñón, mas antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo, el característico sonido de un taser llamó su atención, viendo al tipo caer al piso a su amigo aprovechar su tamaño para escabullirse entre dos de asaltantes, tomando el la navaja del otro antes de que alcanzaran a reaccionar.

Ni le dio tiempo a soltarse por su cuenta, cuando ese "Omega indefenso" le había clavado la hoja al costado a uno y de una patada alta a la nuca derribado a otro. Era surrealista cuanto menos la escena.

\-- ¡Maldita perra! --soltó alguien, arrojando una piedra que tenía a mano mientras el resto trataba de retener al menor, mas estando todos desarmados, constantemente los hacía retroceder a base de cortes apuntando al vientre, manos y ojos, a la vez que correteaba cual animal para evitar verse rodeado.

Tal escándalo al menos debería hacer que alguien llamara a la policía.

El herido, aparentemente el líder y un Alfa, con dificultad respiraba siquiera con el pulmón perforado. Con ello se quitaban de encima el riesgo de la voz.

A diferencia suya, que continuaba en shock aún, sus captores no perdieron el tiempo, ahorcándolo el más alto sin miramiento alguno, mientras que el otro seguía reteniendo sus brazos.

\-- **¿No estás olvidando a tu amigo?** \--escupió con una risa confiada. Ese fue el peor fallo. A penas volteó a verlo, rápidamente hundió la hoja en el vientre de su compañero y retrocedió, para luego sacar de debajo de su chaqueta un maldito revolver. ¿¡Cómo había pasado eso a la escuela?!, ¿¡tenía sobornado a todo el personal o qué?!.

Poco sabía que eso era la nada misma para él.

Tres disparos, suficiente para asustar a sus perseguidores, haciéndolos tirarse al piso, aunque solo dos hubieran impactado en la pierna y tórax de los suyos. El siguiente par fueron directamente a quienes lo apresaban, primero al hombro, luego a un brazo, suficiente para obligarlos a soltarlo, alzando las manos.

En el momento que mostró el arma de fuego, ya habían ganado, ninguno estaba dispuesto a morir allí por insistir en una presa que resultó demasiado para ellos.

Gritos de dolor e insultos resonaban. No se dio el tiempo de escuchar sus ruegos, tomando al Galés de la mano para huir de la escena, ahora era seguro que involucrarían a las autoridades.

Era un alivio que fueran solo una pila de maleantes de poca monta.

Con su ropa salpicada de sangre al igual que los guantes del menor, entró en piloto automático. Sin saber dónde lo estaba llevando, qué guardaba y a quien le marcó desde su teléfono, desesperadamente buscaba una explicación para lo que vio. En segundos, el adorable chico con el que llevaba una linda amistad se había transformado en una bestia, ¿¡cómo no iba a asustarse!?.

A penas recobró el sentido cuando se dio cuenta que se habían metido detrás de un restaurante que no conocía de nada, afortunadamente las manchas pasaban desapercibidas como cualquier humedad en la tela negra, pero no dejaba de ser sumamente inquietante. 

\-- ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso?! --le gritó claramente colapsado, retrocediendo varios pasos del otro. Jamás esperó ver un lado así de él.

Suspirando, el apodado como "Proto" volteó a verlo con una sonrisa condescendiente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\-- _Perdón Arthur, te lo explicaré luego, ahora, no mires atrás, por favor_ \--pidió, helándole la sangre ante ello.

Negro, fue todo lo que pudo ver después de recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, desvaneciéndose su conciencia. Debió estar más atento, de haberse dado la vuelta a tiempo, habría podido percatarse mesero que se había acercado sigilosamente a él.

Un rato después, allí estaban los tres Irlandeses fuera del local con el estudiante noqueado en una esquina. No podían entrar hasta que llegara su madre a llevárselos, habiendo dejado al nuevo por su cuenta con todos los clientes sin aviso. Probablemente estaría molesto con ambos, más poco les importaba en estos momentos, lo único que necesitaban era asegurarse de que Setanta no acabara encerrado.

Sin embargo, este parecía mucho más preocupado por su amigo que de las posibles consecuencias, llorando incesantemente.

\-- ¡No quiero que lo maten, es mi culpa!, ¡él solo trataba de protegerme! --rogaba este a su hermano mayor, el cual suspiraba agobiado.

\-- Es un testigo, ¿qué pasa si nos expone?, no podemos simplemente dejarlo ir --lo mejor hubiera sido que su hermano escapara sin mirar atrás, conocía bien las capacidades del menor, ese niño podría haber saltado por encima de esos matones y llegar a pie hasta la casa si se lo proponía, pero claro, no podía dejar atrás a ese peso muerto.

Mala decisión, con su naturaleza al descubierto, lo normal sería deshacerse de este o silenciarlo a punta de amenazas... O bien hacerlo "desaparecer" del mapa, si tanto interés tenía su hermano por ese alfa, dudaba que alguien pusiera objeción a darle alguna utilidad.

Desgraciadamente, era obvio que este no aceptaría ninguna de las opciones.

\-- ¡N-no lo hará, él nunca me ha delatado!, p-por favor, pídele a mami que me deje hacerme cargo, lo convenceré de no hablar --imploró, poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro con la esperanza de ablandar el corazón del otro.

Respiró hondo, llevándose una mano a la frente, la imprudencia del uno les podía salir bastante cara.

\-- Diarmuid, ¿cómo lo lleva tu padre con esos imbéciles? --se dirigió ahora a su primo, el cual miraba con bastante lástima al rubio, revisando constantemente su teléfono a la espera de cualquier mensaje entrante.

\-- El tío Lugh está furioso, no me dio detalles, pero es seguro que ya no están en este mundo --contestó bastante preocupado, difícilmente podrían calmar a la madre de los sabuesos, cuando se trataba de defender a sus hijos, si que le hacía honor a su nombre-- Al menos papá se aseguró de que no haya ninguna investigación --

\-- Ya lo escuchaste, no estará de humor, será mejor que te vayas despidiendo de él --como era de esperarse, a penas dijo eso, su llanto fue aún más fuerte, agradeciendo internamente que la música dentro cubriera este. Se sentía realmente mal de obligarlo a desprenderse de su único amigo, pero, ¿qué más iban a hacer?.

Verlo desesperado, abrazándose al Galés sin intención alguna de soltarlo le pesaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo, predominando más el remordimiento por no haber salido antes a buscarlo. Si no se hubiera pasado de la hora, entretenido conversando con ese japonés, quizás hubiera podido alcanzarlos. Le comía el alma llegar a esa conclusión, por su culpa estaba en aprietos. 

Si en su lugar estuvieran su gemelo u Alter, el asunto se habría arreglado en cuestión de segundos con solo romperle el cuello al Alfa, pero él no tenía la suficiente sangre fría, probablemente por estar considerablemente distante a esos trabajos a comparación de ellos.

Maldita sea, ese idiota se había jugado el pellejo por su hermanito, mínimo debía agradecerle de alguna forma.

Volteó hacia su pariente, viendo a este alzar las manos y negar con la cabeza, en claro signo de que no planeaba meter su opinión en el dilema. Ni en broma iba a jugarse la poca confianza que le tenían después de humillar accidentalmente a uno de sus hermanos, perdería toda posibilidad de reanudar los planes y el compromiso de lo contrario.

Todo quedó en sus manos. Rendido, se agachó y revolvió el cabello del menor, por esta vez iba a apoyarlo.

\-- Bien... Hablaré con mamá, pero luego será tu tarea convencerla --no estaba de acuerdo con dejarlo ocuparse de ello siendo aún demasiado inmaduro, mas seria este quien tendría la última palabra.

Hasta que él no asumiera el rol que supuestamente le correspondía, únicamente podía aconsejar, mas no decidir en esos terrenos a menos que su madre o Angus otorgaran la oportunidad.

Ni bien escuchó eso, el menor saltó a sus brazos, claramente feliz de tener su respaldo.

\-- ¡Gracias, gracias!, ¡t-te aseguro que podré con esto! --tan sólo esperaba no hacerlo arrepentirse de su decisión, debía pensar muy bien en como manejarlo.

\-- Siento interrumpir, p-pero... Mi tío ya viene en camino --habló de pronto el de cabellos oscuros, visiblemente nervioso.

\-- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? --

\-- U-uno de tus hermano también --Con solo esa frase, el pánico fue inmediato, ninguno tendría piedad. De tratarse de Caster, podían dar al tal Arthur por muerto, sin embargo, el otro aún podía ser distraído.

Dicho y hecho, pronto pudieron escuchar el motor de lo que parecía ser una motocicleta exigido al máximo, acabando por frenar de manera brusca. Se había adelantado los padres de ambos.

No hubo tiempo de vacilar, metiendo de un empujón a su hermano dentro del restaurante y arrastrando al rubio con él. Menos mal fuerzas no le faltaban. Antes de cerrar la puerta, le hizo un claro gesto al otro Omega de que se encargara de este, para luego dejarlo a su suerte. Perfecto, ahora tenía a un tonto desmayado en medio del pasillo que conectaba con la salida trasera y los cuartos, a poco tiempo del cambio de turno, ¿cómo carajo iba a explicar eso?. El chef era lo de menos, era aún viejo subordinado que sabía bien en lo que se metía, pero el resto, eran solo gente común. Menos mal no había muchos clientes.

Mientras se comía la cabeza, afuera el hijo del dueño temblaba cual gelatina ante la idea de ver de nuevo a su antiguo prometido, ¿por qué tenía que ser así?. A la brevedad apareció este, bastante agitado, pareciendo que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. Claramente la alarma lo había agarrado a mala hora, aún con ropa hecha un desastre y hasta un feo corte en la mano. 

\-- **¿¡Está bien?!** \--preguntó aterrado, tomándolo de los hombros sin siquiera procesar quién estaba frente suyo, solo pensando en todo los que pudieron hacerle esos desgraciados.

La fuerte pestilencia se había intensificado con los nervios, casi tumbándolo al piso, su estómago en segundos había quedado al borde de devolverle su contenido, el olor de un Delta alterado era demasiado.

\-- S-si, los alejó antes de que le pusieran un dedo encima --respondió a duras penas, cubriéndose boca y nariz con una mano. Tanto tiempo había pasado y aún era incapaz de soportarlo.

Tal fue el alivio que incluso las piernas le flaquearon, sosteniéndose del desafortunado Omega para no tocar suelo. Si no había hecho ya una escena, era por que conocía bien el motivo de que se viera tan afectado por la situación, manteniéndose firme para no hacerlo sentir peor.

Una vez pudo respirar un poco, agradeciendo a cuanta deidad conociera, prestó atención por fin al rostro frente a él. Se paralizó ante ello, estaba deslumbrado, mas tragó saliva al regresar sus inseguridades por su condición.

Eso era justamente lo que su hermano esperaba.

\-- Lo siento --respondió en un intento de sonar neutral, tomando un par de metros de distancia a la vez que se aclaraba la garganta, comprendiendo la incomodidad que debía causarle.

\-- ¡No, no!, lo entiendo, no te preocupes de eso --sería un error desperdiciar ese momento, quizás cuando podrían encontrarse otra vez. Pudo notar de inmediato varios cambios desde la última vez, resultando en el equivalente a una puñalada ver su carne abierta y los nuevos símbolos marcando su piel-- ...¿Qué te pasó? --

\-- Sé que difícilmente me vas a creer, pero no es lo que piensas --aclaró de inmediato, cubriendo la herida con otra mano para luego desviar la mirada-- ¿Dónde se fue? --

Las náuseas seguían atormentándolo, pero deseaba seguir hablando, en el mejor de los casos, tendría la oportunidad de disculparse. Ambos maldecían ese hedor que los distraía de apreciar cómo aún el contrario les resultaba hermoso.

\-- Cú Chulainn lo cuida, los dos decidieron esperar adentro --nada de eso, dejarlo esquivar el tema estaba fuera de discusión-- ...¿Cuando te tatuaste de nuevo? --

Por supuesto, no era ajeno a las actividades que ejercía con el mayor de sus primos, tampoco le horrorizaba el trasfondo que escondía la tinta, normalizó esa vida hace mucho. El verdadero génesis de su angustia era asumir que había seguido su vida, ganado sus propios méritos y dejado atrás la necesidad de una unión.

A juicio de la familia, su deber había cambiado completamente con su degradación. Fue un golpe duro para todos.

¿Existía siquiera la posibilidad de que volviera a su antiguo ser?, por años la respuesta fue negativa, mas ahí seguía en pie su fe. Incluso si jamás regresaba a ser ese Alfa ejemplar, tendría que aceptar su suerte y perseverar.

Lucía terrible en sus esfuerzos por darle una sonrisa, ¿a quién pretendía engañar con eso?.

\-- Hace varios meses ya --contestó sin darle la cara, percibiéndose una particular tristeza en dicha confesión. Una opresión crecía en su pecho por cada segundo, deseaba esconderse de su vista, ¿por qué olvidó su chaqueta?, ahora mismo le sería tan útil cubrir su rostro con esa capucha.

¿Qué derecho tenía de observar esa belleza?, ninguno, al menos ya no.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, escuchó las puertas de un auto ser cerradas con prisa, debían ser sus padres llegando al fin.

Esa tarde, el restaurante terminó su servicio mucho antes de lo habitual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo un poquito más largo, espero que sea de su agrado uwu
> 
> La pregunta del día es, ¿dónde está Caster?, veamos quién adivina.
> 
> Hasta pronto~


	5. No tan inocente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo hay actitudes sugerentes con un menor, ya lo alertaban los tags.

Sufriendo de un dolor de cabeza brutal, mareado y a penas pudiendo recordar fragmentos borrosos de lo que había ocurrido, se despertó por fin después de lo creía una eternidad.

Lo primero que cruzó su vista fue la familiar vista de un techo blanco, parpadeando un par de veces antes de comenzar a observar a su alrededor. Para su alivio, se encontraba en su cuarto, suspirando al pensar que quizás esos sucesos difusos no eran más que un simple sueño. Juraría que a penas era de mañana y tendría que levantarse pronto, sin embargo, aquel tono anaranjado que se filtraba por la ventana le indicaba algo completamente distinto, debían ser como mínimo las seis de la tarde.

Con el corazón apretado, se sentó de golpe, rebuscando entre las sábanas su teléfono para comprobarlo, apoderándose el pánico del momento.

En eso, la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta sigilosamente, volteando de inmediato con la expectativa de ver a su hermana furiosa por hallarlo durmiendo después del trabajo. Hasta las disculpas y excusas había pensado, mas para su sorpresa, quien lo observaba desde la entrada era el adorable Omega a quien solía ver a diario.

\-- ¡Por fin despiertas!, me tenías muy preocupado, ¿te duele algo? --soltó este con clara emoción, dejando en la cómoda a un lado la bandeja con algunos dulces que se había decidido a preparar para ese momento.

Desde que lo vio removerse un poco, supo que debía actuar rápido, pero al parecer se tardó un poco más de lo necesario.

El Galés se cayó de la cama del susto, confundido al ver al menor en su casa, incluso vestido casualmente, ¿cuando había llegado?. La situación fue a peor cuando comenzó a recordar algunos fragmentos de lo ocurrido, aún había varios huecos, pero ahora tenía la idea general.

\-- ¿¡Qué diablos pasó?! --gritó, retrocediendo por instinto. Dudaba que el otro lo atacara sin motivo, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de quien fuera que lo hubiera golpeado. Una fuerte punzada en la parte superior de su cabeza lo hizo llevarse la mano a dicha zona, notando lo que parecía ser un parche de considerable tamaño, ¿qué utilizaron?, ¿un jodido fierro o algo así para noquearlo?.

\-- ¡Cuidado, se supone que debes estar en reposo! --advirtió el menor, corriendo a cerciorarse de que estuviera bien. A su hermano se le había pasado un poco la mano con el golpe, acabando por tener que llevarlo al hospital, solapados por un contacto de su tío.

Al menos aprovecharon de curar la mano de Alter, ese "pequeño rasguño" resultó ser peor de lo que creía.

\-- ¿R-Reposo?, ¿cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? --aún se preguntaba dónde había tirado su teléfono en la huida, si es que no se lo habían arrebatado sin que lo notara.

Una fragancia particularmente dulce llegó a él cuando tuvo el cuerpo ajeno pegado al suyo, abrazándolo para poder levantarlo. Impresionado por la absurda fuerza de ese niño, no pensó mucho en ello, sobre todo por que este le resultaba muy grato, aliviando parcialmente incluso su jaqueca. Lo llevó sin problema de regreso a la cama, haciéndolo preguntarse si realmente un chico así necesitaría siquiera vigilancia.

Por otro lado, siendo soberano monstruo a su edad, no se imaginaba al hermano mayor. La adrenalina volvió a dispararse en él con dicho pensamiento, ¿qué le iban a hacer?, ¿era esto algo vinculado con los tan sonados Yakuza?.

Atropelladamente, trató de formular varias preguntas, mas las punzadas parecían volver al esforzarse en ello. Solo dejándose envolver en la esencia a un caramelo intenso lograba aguantar. No debió reaccionar de manera tan brusca.

\-- Shh... Tranquilo, respira lento y profundo, estarás bien en un par de días --susurraba con suavidad en su oído, acercando peligrosamente su cuello descubierto al alcance de sus colmillos, un "accidente" que convenientemente lo dejó absorto, mirando fijamente a dicho punto-- _estoy contigo, me aseguraré de que estés feliz y satisfecho_ \--

El peculiar tono empleado en las últimas palabras hizo correr una potente descarga por su columna, estremeciéndose levemente. Aún no se hacía consciente de hacía donde lo llevaba el tentador y particularmente fuerte olor de ese Omega. Su poca experiencia con el género opuesto le jugaba en contra.

\-- Tú... El ataque... --intentaba organizar sus ideas, más casi se le fue el aliento al ver como este se subía así regazo, mirándolo con los ojos de cachorro más tierno que había visto, llenos de lágrimas cristalinas.

\-- L-lo siento, no quería meterte en problemas, e-estoy en peligro Arthur --entre cada palabra, pequeños llamados de ayuda eran emitidos, combinado con un muy bien medido tono de voz, quebrado, agudo, necesitado, volumen controlado, todo fríamente calculado para anular su razonamiento, apelando al instinto.

\-- ¿Peligro?, ¿quién quiere hacerte daño? --preguntó, abrazando al otro por impulso, con su juicio completamente nublado al notar como temblaba, le había ablandado el corazón con extrema facilidad.

\-- M-mi familia es importante, por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto, ellos nos encontrarán si hablas --dar hechos torcidos u mentiras mezcladas con verdades era ya una costumbre, de todo lo que estaba haciendo, era lo único que aceptaría su madre. Afortunadamente, Lancer lo cubría, sino no de broma lo dejarían arriesgarse saturando de feromonas a un Alfa adulto.

Con cierta peculiaridad heredada, no usar sus supresores un día era un arma de doble filo, la cual aprovecharía.

Volviendo más intensos sus llamados y refugiándose en sus brazos, comenzó a sollozar, forzándose a recordar todo el caos de antes para conseguir ese llanto auténtico.

\-- ¿Quienes?, no entiendo --antes esa respuesta, el menor lloró más fuerte, haciéndolo sentir culpable-- calma... ¿te harán daño si me cuentas? --

Este asintió repetidas veces, ante lo cual, este suspiró, optando por no darle más vueltas, tanto por el bien del otro, como por el creciente dulzor que agitaba sus pasiones, sintiéndose avergonzado al notar que de pronto la temperatura del cuarto parecía haber aumentado bastante.

\-- N-no le dirás a nadie de esto, ¿verdad? --Rogó acomodándose a propósito, sacando ventaja de dicha posición para rozarse levemente contra su hombría, cosa que le erizó la piel al instante. Internamente se moría de la vergüenza, mas estaba funcionando, tenía que mantener su actuación-- Sabes que confío en ti, eres muy bueno conmigo, tan gentil... s-siempre tuve miedo de contarte por tu seguridad, p-pero, no vas a dejarme solo ahora, ¿verdad? --

Fragilidad, ternura, delicadeza, aquella era el aura que proyectaba, eclipsando al anterior combate.

Totalmente sonrojado y sometido a esa imagen de ensueño, volvió a asentir, casi babeando al sentirlo dar pequeños saltitos sobre su entrepierna, llegando a destellar sus ojos de alegría.

\-- L-lo haré, pero relájate, no es necesario tanto entusiasmo --Reía nervioso, soltando suaves gruñidos entre cada choque. Difícilmente podría controlarse, mentiría si dijera que no le parecía tremendamente atractivo, pero seguía siendo un adolescente, estaba mal pensar así de él.

\-- ¡Gracias, gracias!, te debo tanto por esto --se dio la libertad de restregarse de forma lenta e intensa en dicha zona una última vez. Sabía bien lo inapropiado y excesivamente atrevido que estaba siendo, no necesitaba llegar a estos extremos, pero, ¿cuándo podría tener la oportunidad de saber cómo se sentía el contacto íntimo con un Alfa?, mejor aún siendo el chico que agitaba su corazón.

Con sus hermanos resguardándolo, su madre aterrada de que abusaran de otro de sus pequeños y la constante necesidad de ocultarse, tener un novio con quien experimentar a su edad estaba fuera de sus posibilidades... O de cualquiera en la familia, por algo habían comprometido a cierto par muy jóvenes.

\-- S-Setanta, no hagas eso, ¿puedes quitarte? --pidió con lo poco de autocontrol que le quedaba, nervioso, creía que lo miraría con asco si notaba el motivo de su incomodidad. Este tan solo ladeó la cabeza, para luego volver a mostrar una expresión lastimera.

\-- ¿No quieres que esté contigo?... _¿me odias?_ \--con eso, logró nuevamente explotar aquel lado sensible del rubio, aunque realmente le inquietaba dicha idea, después de lo que vio, no le extrañaría que decidiera alejarse.

\-- Claro que no, s-solo siéntate en otro lado, por favor --insistió, ya respirando pesadamente, ¿por qué se hacía tan intenso ese aroma a caramelo?.

Entendió, acabando por fin de retirarse de su regazo, gateando hasta acomodarse a su lado para dar un suave beso en su mejilla. Cualquier otro Alfa sin moral se habría lanzado a poseerlo en cuestión de minutos. Ahora estaba seguro de que era alguien de fiar.

\-- ¿No quieres comer algo? --Preguntó nuevamente, tomando la bandeja para acercársela.

\-- C-claro, pero, ¿dónde está mi hermana? --se supone que debería haber llegado hace un rato del trabajo si es que efectivamente era tan tarde.

\-- Por lo que vi en las noticias, hay una calle bloqueada, debería estar aquí pronto --se mostraba de lo más casual pese al "espectáculo" que acababa de dar, ya lo veía como algo relativamente normal usar así su cuerpo, después de todo, había visto tanto a varios en su familia hacer lo mismo, ¿por qué él no?.

Si el menor de los gemelos presenciara como abusaba de su confianza bajo la promesa de "solo aturdirlo", lo sacaría de los cabellos y rompería a llorar.

\-- ¿Podrías darme algo de privacidad? --Pidió mientras acomodaba el objeto plástico a modo de tapar el "problema" que se iba formando, eventualmente, su cuerpo tenía que reaccionar. Juraría que el chico había entrado en celo si no fuera por lo coherente que sonaba al hablar. Decir que estaba confuso era quedarse corto.

Le tomó un par de segundos conectar los cables, captando también lo que parecía ser un olor a pino, sonrojándose inconscientemente al darse cuenta que se excedió en su "pequeño cortejo".

\-- Oh... No hay problema, estaré fuera si me necesitas, recuerda, no le digas a nadie, a tu hermana le haremos creer que te tropezaste y te rompiste la cabeza con una banca --trató de disimular lo mejor posible el temblor en su voz, para acto seguido salir disparado del cuarto, rezando por que el mayor no lo descubriera.

Justificarían la presencia de este en la casa con que "un simple niño" no sabía manejar la situación más allá de llamar a la ambulancia, recurriendo a sacar del trabajo a su hermano al no poseer el número de Artoria. A parte de ello, alguien tendría que cerciorarse de que cumpliera su palabra las 24 horas, más trabajo para su primo.

Allí quedó un mareado y urgido Arthur, preguntándose por qué tuvo que meterse en estos líos.

Lejos de allí, tomando un ruta alternativa hacia dicha apartada casa, un luminoso ser conducía bastante molesto, al punto de casi arrancar el volante al girar, contándole con indignación al copiloto la nada grata noticia que recibió mientras atendían al amigo de su cachorro.

De un aspecto mucho más delicado que él, andrógino al punto de ser imposible distinguirlo de una mujer a simple vista y dotado de esa misma belleza exótica, este se preocupaba de esconder su rostro tras un abanico por mero instinto mientras analizaba su dilema. Ya sería el colmo de su mal día ser detenido por alguno de sus acosadores si era reconocido.

En el asiento trasero, el mayor de sus hijos hace poco que se había despertado, adolorido, quejándose débilmente mientras trataba de hallar una posición donde sus lastimadas caderas y vientre no sufrieran.

\-- ¡¿Quién se cree ese imbécil?!, ¡mi hijo no es ningún Alfa inferior! --clamaba furioso, mantener los estribos le era una tarea prácticamente imposible.

\-- Lugh, ya está muerto, déjalo ir --respondió en un suspiro su pariente, entendía que estuviera furioso, cualquiera actuaría de la misma manera si maltrataran y denigraran a su niño dejándolo en un estado tan lamentable.

Él personalmente hubiera despellejado lentamente a quien le pusiera un dedo encima a Diarmuid. Ninguno se había percatado que el chico recuperó la conciencia, escuchándolos perfectamente.

\-- Ya no es la primera vez, Angus... ¿qué pasa si un día no logra defenderse? y-yo... no puedo con esto --como en tantas ocasiones, su hijo había logrado luchar y acabar con él, sin embargo, al comenzar los golpes e intentos de asfixia en pleno acto, no reaccionó con suficiente velocidad pensando que solo se estaba excediendo con el juego brusco en un primer momento. Ahí el motivo de sus lesiones.

Ni bien escuchó esa explicación me dieron ganas de arrancarse los pendientes con sus orejas de paso, ¿tan mala madre había sido para que acabara así?.

La fina figura a su lado lo miró con preocupación, dudando en si proponerle aprovechar sus conexiones para ayudarlo, mas sabía bien que quería evitar seguir aferrándose de la familia en la medida de lo posible. Aún así, con todos los problemas en los que se metían esos chicos, no aprovechar sus influencias por una semana ya era un logro.

\-- ¿Has considerado buscar un compromiso? --quizás esa fuera la única oportunidad del otro de tener una relación estable.

\-- _No... Él no es un Alfa defectuoso, p-puede aún encontrar a alguien_ \--debía confiar, de seguro sería capaz de conseguir un compañero acorde a sus preferencias, ¿verdad?.

\-- M-mamá, incluso si no lo soy, no le sirvo a nadie, t-te fallé a ti incluso... Lo siento --habló débilmente, casi haciéndolo frenar de golpe ante el susto-- s-soy un estúpido... --

Fue más doloroso oír a su propia cría valorarse tan poco que la bizarra escena de hace un rato.

\-- Cariño... No voy a obligarte nunca a buscar un Omega, si quieres estar con otro Alfa, lo entiendo, s-solo... debes tener más cuidado, ser más selectivo con tus parejas y entender que no será fácil, eso es todo --le dijo recuperando aquel tono tan agradable que lo caracterizaba.

Ir en contra de su naturaleza a sabiendas de que ni mental ni físicamente estaba preparado para ello inevitablemente le dificultaría todo.

Al no haber respuesta, se aclaró que un poco la garganta, nervioso. Por mucho que intentara quitarle peso al asunto, las aventuras de su hijo eran prácticamente un suicidio, tanto por la cantidad de fetichistas que solo buscaban degradar a un igual por orgullo como por la posibilidad de ser reconocido de sus otros negocios, o peor, ser confundido con su gemelo. 

\-- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir al hospital?, podemos simplemente pedirle a tu hermano que no vaya al trabajo por un par de días --con la idea de que sólo tenía dos hijos, bastaba con encerrar a uno de los gemelos para que el otro pudiera tomar el lugar del contrario. Con el mismo ADN, eran perfectos espejos.

\-- Mamá, los estoy arriesgando... _d-debería desaparecer por el bien de Lancer_ \--todo cuanto hiciera, podía ser adjudicado a él. Su simple existencia era solo un peso innecesario.

Debió ser el primer candidato a liderar la familia cuando el viejo muriera, con la mayoría de su género asesinados y pocos cachorros, tenía asegurado una buena posición... Si no lo hubieran arruinado hace años. Su propia debilidad había cargado todo a su hermanito, ¿cuánto más de su vida iba a estropear?. Esconder su existencia era solo otro desastre.

Una irregularidad en el camino lo sacudió, haciéndolo soltar un grito, a penas podía moverse sin sufrir.

Inmediatamente, los instintos afectaron al conductor, mandando al diablo todo. Se detuvo, saliendo del vehículo para pasarse atrás a cuidar de Caster, indicándole con un gesto a su acompañante que tomara el volante. Este tan solo se resignó a obedecer, tirando su abanico a un lado por el momento, al menos ya se hallaban fuera de la carretera. Comprendía bien su sentimiento.

Una vez se acomodó junto a él, notó como su pálida piel ya empezaba a cubrirse de enormes hematomas, siendo este el origen de buena parte de su tormento. A penas vestido de forma apresurada, cualquiera pensaría en el peor escenario si lo viera, aún manchado de en sangre y fluidos, este había usado la chaqueta que le dio para abrigarse como una manta para cubrir el asiento, asegurándose de no mancharlo, ¿acaso le importaba su bienestar menos que un maldito auto?.

No podía seguir solo viéndolo derrumbarse así, barajando mentalmente sus posibilidades mientras consolaba a su pequeño. Acomodándolo en su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos mientras le susurraba dulces arrullos y palabras de aliento en su idioma natal, traía de regreso los gratos recuerdos de la época dónde no debían tener a nada. No importaba el paso de los años, todos seguían siendo sus bebés para él.

Seguros, corriendo felizmente por el patio de su hogar al sur de Dublín, así debieron permanecer siempre, ¿por qué no pudo ser eterna esa paz?.

\-- Tú y Diarmuid quédense por hoy, necesito hablar contigo más tarde --se dirigió a Angus brevemente, sin siquiera mirarlo, concentrado solo en su labor.

El afeminado Omega tan solo suspiró, ya se hacía una idea de hacía donde iría todo. Sería mejor ir buscando cuanto antes candidatos que presentarle, con esas inclinaciones, no iba a ser fácil. Al menos habría una oportunidad de interacción de entre los antiguos prometidos, con algo de suerte, conseguirían un pequeño avance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví!, después del desastre de inicio de año, se retoman tanto Incompatibles como Lugh's Hounds 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, ahora, la preguntas del día son: ¿Puede haber esperanza para Caster?, ¿qué más en Proto no es lo que parece?.
> 
> Hasta pronto qwq


	6. Conexión

En la tenue aire húmedo y frescor de la mañana, desalentaría a varios de un dulce frío, más un par de hermanos no pensaba lo mismo, con el sol en alto les bastaba.

Queriendo pasar la amargura del día anterior, Caster había despertado temprano al más joven de la casa para que se relajara un poco. Por supuesto no tenía ni idea de lo especialmente bien que había resultado todo para este.

El Omega parecía bastante emocionado pese a solo estar caminando por el parque hasta su local favorito, incluso tras esa mala experiencia, se sentía seguro teniéndolo a su lado, a la vez que una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujaba en su rostro. Seguía comportándose como un niño a veces, remanentes del tierno Setanta ingenuo y confiado antes del incidente.

Extrañamente, el Alfa se veía relajado, moviéndose naturalmente, ¿no había recibido una paliza ayer?.

A penas llegaron al local, fue directo a ver los sabores, causando una leve risa en el contrario, el cual ya iba buscando su billetera, aunque le costaba bastante sacarla del bolsillo.

\-- Yo quiero fresa, ¿y tú? --le preguntó con un contagioso entusiasmo, tenían tan pocas oportunidades de salir y disfrutar como una familia normal que valoraba cada esfuerzo de sus parientes.

\-- Esa misma yo también --respondió, preocupando un poco a su hermanito por la pequeña incongruencia, mas lo dejó pasar, dirigiéndose a hacer su pedido.

Con el local vacío a esta hora, no tardaron en entregarles ambos conos, tras lo cual, el adolescente llamó la atención del mayor para que pagara. Efectivamente, se acercó, pero al sacar la billetera, supo de inmediato que algo iba mal, rebuscando torpemente pese a que los billetes estaban a simple vista.

Ahí sus sospechas se confirmaron, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos toda la ilusión que tenía hace poco.

Disculpándose con el cajero, ayudó a su hermano a hacer la sencilla tarea, para luego guardar el dinero y darle los dos helados, excusándose con la mentira de que el mayor tenía severos problemas de vista pero sus lentes se habían roto hace poco.

Obviamente, lo sacó lo más rápido que pudo de allí hacia una banca cercana, con el Alfa ajeno a la escena que acababan de montar. Obligándolo a sentarse, suspiró frustrado cuando este le ofreció el helado como si nada, ganas de jalarle los cabellos no le faltaban.

\-- _Caster... ¿otra vez?_ \--fue directo, viendo a este por fin mostrar una reacción, algo apenado por la situación.

\-- Solo fue un poco para el dolor, ya sabes --dijo restándole importancia, mas la mirada del Omega se ensombreció con ello, percatándose de todos los hematomas cubiertos por la chaqueta.

\-- . _..Come lo que puedas, tenemos quince minutos_ \--dijo mirando la hora en su teléfono, se supone que serían treinta, pero en su estado, era mejor apresurarse.

\-- ¿Eh?, ¿por qué?, nunca tienes tanta prisa, siempre te gustó que te sacara a por un helado --contestó, demasiado atontado para recordar su situación.

\-- Eso era en Dublín, ¡antes de que te volvieras un maldito drogadicto! --tuvo un pequeño estallido, arrepintiéndose pronto al ver sus ojos vidriosos, claramente tocado por ello, había estropeado un lindo momento-- ...Mira, sé que te sientes culpable por lo que pasó... Pero esa nunca fue la forma, mamá no estará contenta de saber que así te pusiste a conducir, será mejor volver antes de que esté esperándote en la entrada --

Definitivamente no quería herirlo, sabiendo lo que sufrió y las secuelas que arrastraba, debió abstenerse de restregarle ese hecho a la cara. Tal vez estaba colapsando con todas las emociones del día anterior.

El otro se limpió las lágrimas por salir, sintiéndose una basura, mas le dio un intento de sonrisa para no evidenciarlo.

\-- Cierto... Lancer y Diarmuid pronto entraran a trabajar, ¿verdad?, no puedo seguir rondando por aquí entonces --jamás debían estar en la ciudad al mismo tiempo sin una emergencia, incluso varios socios de su familia desconocían la existencia de gemelos idénticos.

El adolescente asintió, dejándose distraer por unos momentos con la golosina, suerte que no había un alma cerca. Cual brisa, cruzó por su mente el cómo estaría hoy Arthur, apartando rápidamente el tema.

\-- ...¿Te crees capaz de volver? --era una pregunta tonta, pero tampoco tenían más opción, él no tenía idea de cómo manejar un auto, era jugarse la vida con un chófer dopado o perjudicar a todos con una posible exposición.

\-- Por supuesto, solo necesito que me hables para no perder el rumbo --sino de seguro ya no estarían vivos.

\-- Bien, solo... No vuelvas a hacer esto, nos lastimas a todos viéndote así... --al menos ahora era bastante menos habitual verlo consumir algo, un avance diminuto.

Lo que no entendía ninguno era la gravedad de su condición, el mayor ciego del gran problema en abusar de sustancias para sobrellevar varios de sus problemas y el contrario desconociendo el dolor abismal por el que pasaba, sin ese empujón químico, ni siquiera podría levantarse de la cama.

Su maltratado cuerpo aún no curaba gran parte de sus heridas, improvisadamente atendidas.

Pese a que deseaba jurarle que era una excepción, había recaído ya bastantes veces como para conocer su patrón. Incluso si ahora estaba relativamente lúcido, eventualmente subiría la dosis si no se frenaba.

En silencio, ambos trataron de relajarse en ese breve lapso, ¿cuándo podrían tener una instancia de completa paz?.

Mientras tanto en la casa, el fino hombre de cabellera oscura escabullía hacía el cuarto de su ex prometido, con el cual no pudo tener una palabra ayer. Esta vez fue precavido, cubriendo discretamente sus fosas nasales con algodón y ensayando cuidadosamente su respiración para no llamar la atención, con la esperanza de que ese fuerte hedor no lo hiciera montar otra escena.

Por si acaso, una pequeña carta estaba escondida entre su ropa, si llegaba a fallar en su objetivo, siempre podía decirle todo lo que sintió este tiempo en ella. Fue un buen consejo de su padre, aunque este le había dado incluso permiso de faltar al trabajo si es que surgía algo, cosa que lo llenó de vergüenza.

Si bien lo deseaba, dudaba que se sintiera listo para algo después de su degradación... Incluso si volvían a los planes de matrimonio, estaba consciente de que podía pasar años esperando, estando dispuesto a perseverar.

Tomando valor, abrió levemente la puerta, aliviándose de aún verlo acostado, más estaba despierto, revisando algo en el teléfono, probablemente las noticias por si acaso algún medio había recolectado detalles del misterioso asesinato y el accidente de ayer.

Claramente se sorprendió de verlo, apresurándose a tomar algo de desodorante y esparcirlo por el aire, a parte de abrir la ventana. Al menos eso indicaba que estaba dispuesto a hablar.

\-- ¿Alter?, esto... ¿cómo estás hoy? --preguntó con timidez, fácil no iba a ser iniciar una conversación y desviarla a dónde quería, o eso pensaba.

\-- Mejor --no tenía intención de ser cortante, pero tampoco podía escupirle todas tus preocupaciones-- ¿Dormiste bien?, pensé que los perros no te dejarían en paz, digo... no estás acostumbrado --

Aún se acordaba cuando de niño tenía que abrazarlo durante toda la noche cada vez que venía de visita, pues lo ladridos lo aterraban, siempre los molestaban sus hermanos al encontrarlos así.

\-- S-si, no fue gran problema --mentía, literalmente tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con cuanta cosa encontrara y el otro podía notarlo, sentándose en la cama para mirarlo con sospecha-- _O bueno, t-tal vez tuve un poco de insomnio_ \--

Le fue inevitable sonrojarse al abstraerse con lo bien pulidos que se habían vuelto esos músculos, agradeciendo que hubiera una camiseta cubriéndolo.

Parte del olor se filtraba aún con el bloqueo, mas era tolerable a comparación de recibir toda la peste de golpe.

\-- No me habría molestado ayudarte, pero... Ya sabes --pronto se retractó de sus palabras, sería mucho más incómodo para el chico aguantarlo por más de unos minutos.

\-- ¡Y-yo sería feliz de que me acompañes la próxima vez! --soltó en un pequeño impulso de valentía, ambos eran demasiado torpes en comunicar lo que querían-- Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo --

Esa frase fue la clave, viendo al Delta abrir levemente los ojos con evidente sorpresa, a la par que un destello de ilusión.

\-- ... Estaría bien para mí, solo si no es una molestia --era insólita la inseguridad y temor que mostraba ese hombre, todo el temple presente en su trabajo se desvanecía con la presencia de ese Omega, alguna vez un amor de ensueño envidiable-- _Te he extrañado_ \--

Admitió por fin, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso enorme de su pecho.

\-- Yo también --contestó tras un breve silencio, acercándose lentamente al otro. Una gran alegría inundó su ser, con su corazón acelerado al ver que existía una esperanza-- _¿Aún recuerdas cuando nos comprometieron?_ \--

Fue particularmente directo, ante lo cual, el menor parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado, lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. Su distancia se acortó en otro par de pasos.

\-- Lo hago --respondió, tomando aire para calmarse, bajando la mirada, melancólico por las memorias de sus días como un Alfa prometedor-- Fue el mejor día de mi vida... Pero mereces a alguien que pueda darte una relación permanentemente --

Diarmuid quedó sin aliento, estirando su mano con lentitud al ya estar a menos de un metro para acariciar suavemente sus pómulos. Dolía caer de regreso a la realidad de un vínculo imposible.

\-- Todo lo que necesito eres tú --afirmó, empezando a poner nervioso al otro por la cercanía, mas no se movía, lo peor sería darle a entender que le desagradaba-- No me importa que no podamos ser compañeros formalmente, yo... con gusto me casaría contigo --

Los colores se le subieron al rostro, no esperaba para nada esa respuesta. Después del incidente, estaba bastante seguro que erigiría seguir su vida con alguien más.

\-- _... ¿Aún me amas?_ \--se atrevió por fin a aclarar eso, a su vez que ganaba tiempo. ¿Cómo podía un ser tan bello querer voluntariamente marchitarse a su lado?, él y Caster se habían vuelto un par de inservibles que solo podían prestar servicio a la familia con el trabajo sucio y quizás descendencia pura.

\-- Jamás dejé de hacerlo --su unión entre Omega y Delta no les daría ninguna ventaja, únicamente problemas adicionales, mas estaba seguro de que su padre podría mover los hilos su favor-- Yo... lamento lo de esa vez, fue un accidente, nunca sentí asco de ti --

\-- Mi olor, lo sé, tampoco te culpo por eso --si le afectó profundamente, pero era la reacción natural de cualquier persona normal-- Pero las cosas han cambiado, Diarmuid, ha ocurrido mucho en estos años... --

¿Cómo iba a explicarle?, los negocios eran lo de menos, Angus estaba metido en cosas más turbias, pero sus experiencias... ¿quién tendría la paciencia para lidiar con lo que arrastraba?.

\-- ¡Entonces empecemos de nuevo! --se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de que por poco y le había gritado a la cara, se dejó llevar por las emociones-- ¿T-te gustaría volver a salir como antes? --

Era una idea tan infantil, de seguro producto de todas las historias de romance que le habían metido en la cabeza desde niño, pero... ¿por qué no?. Saltaban a la vista las diferencias con sus hermanos, si tenían suficiente cuidado, no sería un riesgo para el resto.

\-- ...¿Qué crees que pensará la gente con esto? --señaló a sus tatuajes, en muchos otros países, los símbolos en su rostro pasarían desapercibidos, mas aquí lo asumirían instantáneamente como un delincuente.

\-- Pues para algo papá me enseñó cómo hacer un buen maquillaje --determinado, esperaba convencerlo, cuestionándose su propia iniciativa cuando Alter rodó los ojos, para luego dar una muy breve y suave risa.

\-- Si tanto insistes, tú le explicarás a mi madre si nos echan del restaurante --el rostro ajeno se iluminó y en menos de un segundo el Omega ya había saltado sobre él para llenarlo de besos, sin oponer resistencia. En el fondo, deseaba ese momento, la preciada oportunidad de volver con él.

La falta de sensibilidad a su peste ya ponía en evidencia que el chico del lunar algún truco usó para evitar dilemas, pero poco le interesaba, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ni se fijaron en la hora entre esas inocentes muestras de cariño, jurando dar lo mejor de si.

En el primer piso, Lancer se había cansando de esperar a que el otro bajara, decidiéndose a subir para comprobar que no se estuviera "divirtiendo" demasiado con su hermano, el fin de semana solía ser una pesadilla y no estaba dispuesto a hacer el trabajo de dos personas.

De camino, le llamó la atención una conversación en el cuarto de su madre, deteniéndose a pocos metros. Usualmente, pasaría de largo, desinteresado de los acuerdos de este y Angus, pero el oír la palabra "matrimonio" bastó para robarse su atención.

\-- Ya di el anuncio, pero entiende, es difícil encontrar a otro Alfa dispuesto a pretenderlo, más con tus condiciones --reconoció la voz de su tío, quien parecía algo afligido-- Sabes que solo hay un motivo para que esa clase de familias acepten una relación así --

¿Otro Alfa?, ¿acaso esto tenía algo que ver con Caster?. Con todo el revuelo en la noche, no le extrañaría.

\-- No voy a dejar que lo conviertan en una simple herramienta para crianza o entregarlo a primer enfermo --se puso a la defensiva, aterrado de volver a ver a su hijo sufriendo, o peor, perder nuevamente a uno de sus Alfas por una degradación.

\-- Para eso estoy yo, me encargaré de investigar a cada uno, pero si te pones a descartar familias, me lo dejas bastante difícil, sé que quieres asegurarle una buena vida, pero... Sabes bien que no abundan los buenos partidos --en su estrato social, eran escasos los Alfas que tratarían bien a alguien como Caster.

Con lo poco que salía el pobre a la luz del día en contraste con su gemelo, menos iba a encajar en una vida normal ni mucho menos tener oportunidad de encontrar una relación sana si solo salía a su trabajo, bares y daba vueltas por los barrios rojos.

Les saldría más a cuenta ayudarlo a desenvolverse en la ciudad si no fuera por las confusiones y caos que traería a la vida de Lancer, hecho que hizo sentir terrible al oyente.

En si era su culpa y de Proto que sus hermanos fueran arruinados... ¿cómo podría enmendarlo?, tenía un deber mayor, romper su esquema actual los pondría en riesgo. Abandonaron Irlanda con sus enemigos convencidos de haber logrado deshacerse del más prometedor heredero, se les irían encima al momento si averiguaban que estaba bien y sano.

\-- ... Confío en ti, pero respeta mis reglas --fue firme, no obligaría a su hijo a quedarse con ninguno si no le convencía, por ello mismo era primordial evitar esos intereses. Ese complejo de casamentero del otro era un arma de doble filo.

Un suspiro resignado resonó seguido del pequeño golpe de un abanico cerrándose.

\-- Veré qué puedo hacer, pero insisto, hay mejores maneras de darle un empujón --según él, la soltería no estaba tan mal, pero evidentemente los mayores no estarían totalmente de acuerdo.

Cú Chulainn optó por dejar de espiar, subiendo con gran sigilo en busca de su primo. Por supuesto, no era tan desgraciado para entrar de golpe, llamando a la puerta previamente.

Ningún caso le hicieron, teniendo que recurrir a gritar que su madre se acercaba para el Omega saliera disparado de allí, corriendo a cambiarse de ropa para deshacerse del olor.

Sin saberlo, ese retraso le había salvado el cuello a su gemelo y Setanta.

Al final, de todos modos fue su el dueño del local quién los llevaría personalmente, dejándolos a una distancia considerable para que caminaran, mientras este se adelantaba. No desperdició dicha oportunidad, molestando y haciéndole un par de preguntas incómodas, consiguiendo apenarlo sin mayor esfuerzo. Le divertía tanto verlo tratar de dar explicaciones atropelladas por cada insinuación, un simple juego al que ya estaban acostumbrados.

Sin embargo, para el nuevo empleado que se encargaba de acomodar las sillas, verlos llegar entre risas y amistosos empujones con un Omega sonrojado tomó un sentido completamente distinto.

El japonés miró a su jefe de reojo, restándole importancia ante la ausencia de reacción pese a estar con dicho espectáculo en su cara, era un alivio que este no tuviera problemas con las relaciones dentro del ambiente laboral.

\-- ¡Ey, Emiya!, ¿qué tal te va? --se acercó a saludarlo alegremente, mientras que Diarmuid iba directamente a ayudar al cocinero.

\-- Bien, nada especial --tan solo lo trataba de manera formal, aún sin acostumbrarse a la extrema familiaridad con la que se dirigía a sus compañeros-- No sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos, hacen una linda pareja --

Comentó por cortesía, en su cabeza, todo cuadraba, la especial atención y confianza con el chico del lunar se explicaría con ello. Por eso alzó una ceja confundido al observar como el rostro ajeno se deformaba en una mezcla de asco e intriga después de quedar pasmado unos segundos, riendo incómodo luego.

\-- ¿Qué?... Jaja, no, no, Diarmuid es mi primo --corrigió, sintiendo un escalofrío con la sola idea de verlo como algo más, pese a ser adoptado, se criaron como parientes, el único indiferente a ello era Alter. Él siempre tuvo más presentes los lazos de sangre sobre otros aspectos.

Otra vez una conclusión equivocada, ahora sí metió la pata. En esos días, le quedó claro que ese irlandés mínimo era una suerte de gerente con el respeto que le tenían el resto de los viejos empleados.

\-- ¡L-lo lamento!, fue un malentendido, no se me ocurrió que fueran familia --fuera de la nacionalidad y una complexión atlética, eran totalmente distintos. Esperaba que no lo echarán del trabajo por esto, ¿cuándo iba a encontrar otro que fuera acorde a sus gustos y tan bien pagado?, podía declararse en bancarrota sin ese jugoso ingreso, sin contar la valiosa experiencia en el rubro.

Como Omega, siendo solo un estudiante, a todo a lo que podía aspirar eran trabajos que a duras penas le alcanzarían para subsistir de forma precaria.

\-- ¡Oye, tranquilo!, lo entiendo, no estoy ciego --contestó, dándole un amistoso golpe en el hombro, queriendo disipar la tensión-- ¿y tú tienes compañero? --

Se trataba de una pregunta casual, buscando sacar tema de conversación para volver amena la jornada. El moreno recibió el efecto inverso, intranquilo por el fuerte aroma del Alfa, ¿por qué nadie más lo notaba?.

\-- No, ni estoy interesado --lo cortó de raíz, retrocediendo un poco. Creía que lo estaba concentrando a propósito para despertar sus instintos.

Cú Chulainn ladeó la cabeza, incrédulo, ¿qué lo ofendió?, ¿dijo algo malo?. Puede que inadvertidamente tocara una cuerda sensible.

\-- Oh, bueno, ni yo la verdad, prefiero esperar... je, tengo mala suerte en ese aspecto --tener otro desenlace tan amargo lo hundiría, pero en buena medida era su culpa por su nula capacidad de razonar cuando se enamoraba.

El moreno sintió curiosidad por ello, mas el sonido de la campanilla en la entrada llamó su atención, aún ni siquiera habían terminado de ordenar.

El primero en aproximarse fue el delicado rubio, desprendiendo un aura cuanto menos perturbadora, molesto por el descaro de quien fuera ese idiota. Con el turno completo ya dentro, definitivamente no era ningún rezagado.

\-- Disculpe, pero todavía no es nuestro horario de apertura, vuelva des... --apresurado, manteniendo ese aspecto impecable, quiso despacharlo rápido, tragándose sus palabras al reconocer la figura del elegante hombre frente a él.

\-- Oh, ¿ya me has olvidado, Angus?, descuida, puedo esperar, pero no me moveré de aquí, necesito hablar con Lugh, ¿dónde está? --

Bastó esa frase para congelar el aire, mirándose los meseros entre ellos, conociendo la mayoría el protocolo. Emiya no pudo abrir la boca siquiera antes de ser arrastrado a la cocina por el irlandés, mismo sitio en el que se escondió la totalidad del personal.

\-- ... Para nada, toma asiento, lo llamaré, no tardará en venir –No entendía qué estaba haciendo ese Alfa aquí, invadido por un desagradable presentimiento. La presencia de este tipo significaba todo menos una desinteresada y cordial visita carente de segundas intenciones.

¿Qué diablos necesitaba está vez?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto!, el siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso, así que tardará menos qwq
> 
> En cuanto a Incompatibles, también está en proceso, así que tendrán que esperar un poco más ;-;
> 
> Ahora, vamos a las preguntas del día: ¿Resultará bien para Caster todo esto?, ¿Qué será de Arthur mientras tanto? 
> 
> Sin más, gracias por leer~


End file.
